


The Bonds We Share

by mooi



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: A/B/O, Alpha Bucky Barnes, Alpha Steve Rogers, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Angst, Breeding, Dominant Bucky Barnes, Dubious Consent Due To Identity Issues, F/M, Flashbacks, Fluff, Happy Ending, Knotting, M/M, Mating Bond, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Multi, Omega Reader, Smut, Submissive Steve Rogers, Switch Reader, Telepathic Bond, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-17
Updated: 2020-08-10
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:01:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 34,457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24775048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mooi/pseuds/mooi
Summary: YN just wanted suppressants. HYDRA just wanted super soldier offspring. Steve and Bucky just wanted their freedom.When YN is captured by HYDRA and forced to breed with a brainwashed Steve and Bucky, a telepathic bond forms. Bucky wants to protect Steve and YN, Steve begins to remember his past, and YN learns that hers isn’t what she thought it was.Together, the three uncover the truth of who’s truly behind their imprisonment and the life they once shared.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Reader, James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers, James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers/Reader, Steve Rogers/Reader
Comments: 67
Kudos: 354





	1. The Transaction

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Non con  
> Friendly reminder: This is a fantasy and if you enjoy it, that’s okay! Enjoying or getting off on this story does not, I repeat, does not(!) make you a terrible human being. Nor does it mean you wish to have nonconsensual sex. It’s simply a fantasy and has nothing to do with reality. Enjoy!

The transaction was set to take place in an alley not far from YN’s small apartment. The alley was cold and damp. She wanted to get what she came for and get home before her heat became unbearable. Hot flashes had already begun and not even the chill breeze helped her.

“Did anyone follow you?” A low male voice asked from between a dumpster and a chain link fence.

“No, I don’t think so.”

The beta stepped from the shadows, he was tall and lean. “You don’t think so? Omega, do you know how dangerous this shit is? The government has banned this shit. You know what happens to us if we get caught dealing?”

“No one followed me. Please,” a burning sensation tore through YN’s core causing her to clench her stomach with her arm. She pulled a wad of cash from her pocket and shoved it at the beta. “I can’t leave this alley in heat. Please.”

The dealer tore the money from her hand and pulled out the bag of pills. “You take one a day while your symptoms last. Same time, everyday.”

“What are you, a doctor?”

“A pharmacist. Was.”

YN felt bad for him. So much shit had happened the past few years, she sometimes forgets that omegas weren’t the only ones who lost their freedom. Many alphas and betas fought to protect omega rights. Too bad it wasn’t enough.

“Be safe,” he said before handing her the bag.

Her fingers barely grazed the plastic when a whistle echoed down the alley. A flashlight lit up her face as she turned to see two large men coming towards her. 

“Run,” the beta said but she was frozen. “Shit, you’re on your own, omega.” He ran with her money and pills. 

The scent that filled the alley was so familiar but she couldn’t place it. One was a mixture of gun oil, plums, and spice, while the other was a mix between coffee, leather, and sunshine. It reminded her of mornings spent in a dream. The scent made her mate glands sore and yearn for the mark of an alpha.

“Hands,” a voice growled. The flashlight burned her eyes as the angry white light crossed her face. “Where I can see them, Omega!” The voice belonged to a tall brunette. His face was hard but his features soften ever so slightly.

The omega in her felt safe, but the logical part was scared to death of the two large alphas. She shook in fear but raised her hands. “Please—” she couldn’t help but say. “I need suppressants.”

“Hands against the wall,” Steve said.

She prayed the couldn’t smell her heat. She prayed that maybe they would let you go once they found she didn’t have the suppressants. So, she did as she was told and hoped for the best.

“Legs apart, omega.” She felt Bucky step closer. He buried his nose in her hair and inhaled. “You’re a bad little omega, aren’t you? Roaming the streets without a mate and in your heat.” A chill ran down her spine as a cold metal finger graced her cheek.

“Were you trying to hide your body’s natural purpose from us?” Steve asked.

“No, alpha. I was just—”

The men chuckled and the alpha behind her ran his fingers down her sides.

“She smells so good, captain.”

“Let me have a closer look, soldier,” Steve stepped up beside Bucky and took YN scent in as well.

“Spread your legs a bit more, doll.”

YN swallowed back her fear and parted her legs farther. Cold metal met her bare legs. Bucky knelt down and gently ran his hands up her legs before patting her ass. Steve let out a soft whistle.

The flashlight shined up her skirt. “Take your panties off, doll.”

She gasped at the question. “What for?”

“I need to make sure you aren’t hiding any suppressants.”

When YN didn’t move, a hand met her ass.

“I won’t ask twice.”

Tears streamed down her cheeks as she carefully removed her underwear. 

“Good girl.” Bucky’s fingers graced her outer lips. “You smell that, captain?”

“Fuck, soldier.”

YN felt the small flashlight on her.

“Anything in there?” Steve asked.

“She’s clean.” After Bucky said it, he slid the cold metal flashlight inside YN. “She’s so tight, captain. She’s taking this flashlight so well.” The cold metal pumped in and out of her at a painfully slow pace. 

“Alpha,” YN breath was warm and filled with need. The omega inside her took over. “Please.”

The men chuckled. “Pretty omega. You need our knots, don’t you?” Steve asked.

“Yes,” she gasped as her walls tightened around the flashlight.

“I think it’s our lucky night, captain.”

The flashlight disappeared and replaced with Bucky’s nose as he inhaled her scent. “You smell so good, doll.” Her legs shook with need as he ever so slightly touched her clit with his tongue. She gasped at the action.

“Omega,” Steve whispered in her ear.

“Alpha.”

Bucky chuckled and gently pulled her from the wall. “Present for us, omega.”

With shaking legs, she got down on her hands and knees. Bucky moved up behind her, gently pressing his human fingers into her. Steve knelt in front of her and brushed her hair out of her face.

“You look so beautiful. Ready to be filled with our litter. The perfect little bitch,” Steve whispered.

YN gasped as Bucky removed his fingers and the sound of his zipper being pulled down echoed around the alley.

“You ready for me, doll?” YN leaned back, ready for his knot. The men chuckled and then YN felt him against her. 

Bucky rubbed the tip of his cock up and down her slit, collecting the juices that were flowing out of her. She gasped as he applied a bit of pressure to her clit before thrusting into her fully.

YN wanted to scream but Steve covered her mouth with his hand. Her body rocked back and forth as Bucky set a hard and fast pace. 

“That’s it, doll. Such a good little bitch.”

When YN were used to the fast-paced thrusts, Steve took his hand from her mouth and replaced it with his cock. She took it gratefully. Her heat took over her body and all she could think of was being filled with Bucky and Steve’s knots and having their litter.

Bucky held YN’s hips in a tight grip and pulled her into his thrusts. Steve clutched her hair in his fist. He moved her up and down on his cock, occasionally holding her down until she couldn’t breathe. 

“Captain, don’t come in her mouth.”

“She’s that good?”

Bucky gasped as his knot began to catch. “My good little bitch.” It became painful as his knot hadn’t quite caught but continued to grow. “Yeah, take my knot.” A cold metal finger reached around and began circling YN’s clit. “Come with me, Doll.” A few more thrusts and Bucky filled her with his seed. His knot tying the two of them together. Her walls tightened as her orgasm followed his. “Fuck!”

Steve smirked at his friend and pulled out of her mouth. He sat against the wall and slowly stroked his member. Steve‘s eyes didn’t leave YN’s as Bucky jerked and spilled more into her.

Bucky leaned over YN and took her breasts in his hands. “You’ll look so beautiful,” he whispered in her ear. “Your breast heavy with milk, your belly heavy with pups. I can see it now, doll.”

“Don’t worry,” Steve said. “We'll take good care of our omega.” Bucky covered her mouth before forcing his knot from her. She whimpered at the burn. Bucky held her up as Steve moved to take his spot. “My good girl.”

Steve leaned down and gently licked YN juices before lining himself up and gently entering her. He started slow, savoring the feel of her warm, wet, walls. 

“She’s so tight,” he groaned as she tightened around him.

“I told you.”

Steve took up YN’s hair again and pulled her up so her back was flush against his chest. “Alpha.”

“That’s my girl,” he kissed her shoulder. He pulled her hair over her shoulder before tracing one of her nipples through the thin fabric of her blouse. Steve’s other hand took YN’s and lead it to where his cock entered her. She felt his knot grow as her fingers gently traced the bulge. “Fuck, that’s it.” She reach farther down and cupped his heavy balls. Steve groaned and gripped her breast tighter. 

“Touch yourself for us, Doll.”

YN did as Bucky told her and began to brush her clit in time with Steve’s thrusts. The bulge of his knot grew and rubbed her raw with each thrust. Steve cursed when it finally settled inside her, throwing both over the edge.

The next morning, Steve woke up disoriented. The smell of a woman in heat filled his nose. In shock, he jumped from the bed. YN laid fast asleep in Bucky’s arms.

“Shit,” Steve muttered. “Shit.” 

Bucky’s eyes opened and he too felt strange. His arms flexed around her, “Who—?”

“Buck,” Steve whispered.

“What did we do, Steve?”

Steve shook his head, desperately hoping this was some nightmare, but the images of you in the alley were vivid as the memories of his trip to Staten Island with his best friend.

“Did we?” Bucky slipped out from under her and the memories of last night came back. “She was getting suppressants. She didn’t want this.”

Steve rustled with his clothes and pulled out a business card. He showed Bucky whose face went pale. What had they done?

STEVEN G. ROGERS PROPERTY OF HYDRA

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Comments and feedback are appreciated!


	2. A Dagger is a Girl’s Best Friend

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally figured out what I want to happen but had to change the POV. Hope you enjoy this chapter!

Sunlight filtered through YN’s bedroom blinds, shedding light on the situation. Bucky looked over her, she was familiar but he couldn’t place when or where. A dark scar ran parallel with her chin beneath her face and another one, darker and bigger, covered her right hand. Bucky fetched his pants and dug around his pockets as Steve looked around the room.

“We’re in Brooklyn if that means anything,” Steve said as he looked out the window.

JAMES B. BARNES PROPERTY OF HYDRA

“Steve,” Bucky said, catching his friend's attention. “We need to leave. Before they find out we’re no longer under their control.”

“We can’t leave her,” Steve replied.

“My rut is coming on. I can’t risk going into a full rut with an omega in heat. I do not want to force myself on her, not again.”

During Bucky’s first 70 years with HYDRA, he was placed on suppressants. He vaguely remembered his first rut after HYDRA supposedly fell. The Winter Soldier took over a few times that week.

“Do you remember what happened before?” Steve asked as he tried to rack his brain for any clues. 

Bucky sighed and brushed his long hair from his face. “I remember a white light, the memory suppressing machine. . . I remember the code words. . .”

“Who are you?” YN had woken and bolted upright to find the two alphas from last night still in her room. She pulled the thin sheet over her nude figure. Fear was etched into her face as she looked over the two large, naked men, arguing at the foot of the bed.

Steve walked towards YN but she quickly crawled away. He stopped as she fell off the bed with a thump. 

“Doll—” Bucky moved to help YN up.

”I’ll scream,” she threatened, quickly grabbing the lamp from her nightstand.

“What’s your name?” Steve asked.

“None of your fucking business. Get out of my apartment before I use this,” she thrust the lamp at the super-soldier.

Bucky couldn’t help but chuckle at the sight of her weak attempt to protect herself. “Doll, a lamp won’t stop me.“

“Bucky,” Steve warned.

“Sorry.”

“Why aren’t you getting out of my house?” She gripped the blanket tighter to her chest but couldn’t stop her hands from shaking in fear.

“Because,” Steve said. “Some really bad people are going to figure out what we did last night and come after you.”

“Me? Why not you? You fucking took advantage of me—“

“And we have no excuse for it,” Bucky said softly. “I’m truly sorry. Believe me, I know what it’s like to not be in control.”

“Do you? Do you know what it’s like to not be in control of your body? For a week, every fucking month—“

“I promise you, I know.” Bucky’s face was soft as he knelt on the ground. “And maybe one day, you’ll trust me, but right now we need to leave.”

“Damn right! Goodbye! Farewell! Adieu! Get the fuck out and don’t come sniffing around again!” The room filled with the anxiety pheromones her body was giving off. The alphas inside Steve and Bucky were like two dogs scratching at a door, itching to take YN in their arms and comfort her.

“We can’t leave without you,” Bucky said.

“I’m not coming with you.”

“We will get you suppressants.” YN jerked her head at the sound of Steve’s words. Her eyes met his. “We will find suppressants for you, but we have to leave and we have to take you. We are different than normal alphas—“

“You’re no different. You’re all the same. You fuck anything that passes you by and you leave them scarred and broken. I’m not going with you so you can use me to get a litter and leave me once I’ve served your purpose.”

“We don’t want that, Doll. That’s what HYDRA wants.”

“Who the fuck is HYDRA?”

“Steve and I are super soldiers. We are different. HYDRA is using us, using you, to get super soldier offspring.”

YN stared at him and for a second maybe she believed them. “Get the fuck out or I will scream.”

Bucky stood up, “Just—wait a second.”

He disappeared, leaving Steve on one side of the bed and YN on the floor on the other side. Her skin began to warm even with the temperature set low and the ceiling fan clicking at a high speed above her. 

“Omega, your starting again,” Steve panted and took a step back.

Bucky appeared with a kitchen knife and finally, YN screamed.

Steve lunged for her and she threw the lamp at him. He dodged the object and grabbed her. “Please.” He begged once his hand was clamped to her mouth. “We really don’t want to hurt you.”

Bucky knelt beside her. “Take this, Doll.” The knife was placed in her shaking hand and both men backed off. “Someone once told me a dagger is a girl's best friend. You can use it if we step out of line.”

“You already have,” she whispered, a tear rolling down her cheek as she thought of the night before. The memories making her heat come on faster.

“Get dressed, Buck,” Steve said moving to leave her be for a moment.

Bucky picked up the clothes that were discarded on the floor. Uniforms with the HYDRA symbol embroidered on the breast.

“I can’t wear this, Steve.”

“You have to.”

YN slid into the corner, her body shaking as slick dripped from her and the stabbing pain returned.

“No. I can’t—“

“There are some clothes in the bottom drawer,” YN whispered. “They may fit you.”

Bucky looked over at her trembling form. The blanket had fallen off in the scuffle so she tried to cover herself with her knees. Her eyes glued to the knife Bucky had shoved into her hand. 

He did that to her. He forced her to have sex. He wasn’t in a rut, he couldn’t blame it on his body’s biological functions, though he wouldn’t be able to blame that even if he had been. He can only blame himself. She was hiding in a corner from him and it broke his heart because he knew that feeling of being vulnerable and not in control. HYDRA may have been in control last night, but it didn’t change the fact that what they did was wrong. Bucky looked over at Steve and knew he was thinking the exact same thing.

Steve handed Bucky an outfit that had once belonged to and Alpha YN could no longer picture. The clothes still smelled like him so she had kept them in case she couldn’t get suppressants. Just in case she needed the warm smell of an alpha even if she couldn’t remember him.

Bucky found a bag in her closet and began packing it with her clothes, photos from around the apartment, and some candy he found in the cupboard. Steve approached YN as if she was some wild animal. 

“You need to get dressed.” YN looked up from the knife and took the clothes Steve had. The boys left her to get dressed. Part of her really wanted to believe that they were good, that something really happened to them to make them act the way they did. But she still couldn’t trust them.

She dressed quickly in jeans and a shirt. Pain tore through her body as she lifted the window and stepped out onto the fire escape. She ran down the stairs as fast as she could. She had to get away from them. They hurt her before. What’s to say they wouldn’t again?

The city was bustling with life which made it dangerous as YN’s heat was calling all the alphas nearby but she prayed that if she could get away from those two, maybe she would be safe.

“Omega,” Steve knocked on YN’s bedroom door. “We need to go.”

“Shit,” Bucky said. “She’s gone.”

“How—“ then he noticed it too. Her scent wasn’t as predominant anymore. Steve opened the bedroom door and sure enough, she was gone and the knife was on the bed.

“She didn’t even take protection,” Bucky cursed, his inner alpha screaming at the thought of the other men who would smell the unmarked omega. 

Footsteps rattled the building before stopping at the door. Steve and Bucky looked at one another before the door was torn from the hinges.

YN ran as fast as she could. Pushing anybody who got in her way. She made it a block when a black truck pulled up and halted her path. “Look what we found here.” A deep voice came from behind her. “Looks like the assets caught a pretty pussy.” Her heart thumped in her ears as the man in tactical gear moved towards her. “Maybe I’ll have fun with her before they get here.”

“Under no circumstances is anyone allowed to touch her. We want purebreds, not some low life beta mutts.”

YN wanted to scream, she was about to scream, but the man behind her gagged her before she could. Her arms were pulled behind her back and cuffed before they threw her into the back of the truck. She caught a glimpse of a tattoo on one of the men’s wrists. The HYDRA serpent.

Bucky and Steve were right and now YN was in more danger then she had been before.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading. Comments and feedback are greatly appreciated.


	3. Pretty Little Omega

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: attempted noncon, murder, dry humping, medical examination, mentions of lactation and anal, penetrative sex that’s up to you to decide if it’s consensual or not.

“Such a pretty little omega,” a rough voice whispered into YN’s ear. The HYDRA agent gently stroked her cheek as she quietly sobbed. “It’s going to be okay.”

The words made YN cry harder because she knew what those words truly meant. She knew what followed those words. _Why did they leave him alone with me?_

_“They need help with the assets.”_

_“Watch her,” the one in charge told the beta. “Don’t touch her or I swear I’ll let the on in rut take your head off.”_

“Hush. I’ll be quick.” The beta messed with YN’s jeans which had become soaked with juices. He dragged her to the trucks metal floor. “Yes,” he grinned, forcing YN to present for him. He pressed her face roughly against the cold metal floor and undid his belt. The beta jerked himself a couple of times before grabbing YN’s hands that were still bound behind her. “Such a good omega.”

“The fuck?” A voice growled as the door was thrown open. YN felt the man behind her disappear and the cold air touch her bare skin. “What did I fucking tell you?”

“Omega—“ Steve climbed in and pulled YN into a hug. She tried to pull away but he forced her against his chest. “Don’t look,” he whispered into her hair, but she did. Bucky grabbed the mans head and with a swift motion, snapped the man’s neck. It was quick but the sound echoed around YN’s head.

YN’s scream was muffled by the gag but it was still gut wrenching. Bucky’s cold eyes met hers.

“Soldier,” the man in charge commanded that Bucky get in.

Steve sat on one of the benches and pulled YN into his lap.

He was gentle, rubbing small circles into her back. She thought maybe, just maybe he was the man who woke up in her bed this morning but he couldn't be. “Don’t fuck her,” a man commanded the soldiers before closing the doors. The vehicle jerked before moving forward. 

YN grew slicker by the second but she couldn’t control it. Her heat was back and in full force, she needed friction. She tried rubbing her legs together but it did nothing to ease her pain.

“Alpha,” YN groaned through the gag. Bucky reached out and pulled her from Steve. The car jerked and she almost lost her balance but Bucky held her firm. He had her straddle him and the moment her lips met the rough fabric of his jeans her hips buck. 

“Hush,” he whispered softly before grabbing her hips and pressing her down. She could feel him under the fabric and she needed him.

“Alpha,” YN sobbed.

“I can’t, doll. They’ll hurt you. Just rock against me,” Bucky said. His words were quiet against her ear. Part of her wanted to pull away. Part of her didn’t want this but another screamed out with the need for his knot. “It’s okay. It’s just your body’s natural reaction,” he said it as if he knew exactly what she was feeling. “Do what they say, omega. We will get you out. . . Some how.” YN continued to rock back and forth. She needed him rougher like the night before but he held her hips and made sure she kept a slow, even pace. She gasped when he thrusted up to meet her soft motion.

Steve’s leg bounced as he watched YN ride Bucky. He still felt it, that lingering feeling of fear that he was going to be raped. For a moment, the longest moment of his life, he felt what YN was feeling and it scared the shit out of him.

YN dropped her head to Bucky’s shoulder but continued to roll her clit against his jeans. Bucky looked to Steve with fear in his eyes as well. Steve moved to sit beside them and gently caressed YN’s back. Her breath evened out and she let that warm, cozy feeling in. With them, she was safe.

The feeling didn’t last long for the car jerked to a halt, men climbed into the truck and pulled YN from Bucky and Steve. “Remember what I told you,” Bucky whispered before going as still as a rock. He didn’t acknowledge her muffled pleas nor did Steve. 

“Come on, bitch. You need to see the doctor before the next breeding.” 

The room was stuffy and cold. The guard that hauled YN away took off her cuffs, removed her shirt and forced her on a hard black bed. He cuffed her wrists to the bed. It took everything in her to not fight it. Do what they say. YN let the guard move her legs apart and place her feet in stirrups. He cuffed her ankles as well and then he was gone.

A female nurse came in and took her blood pressure and a blood sample. She didn’t speak no matter the noise YN made through the gag. 

An older man came in, the doctor. He moved to a computer that sat beside the bed and looked over the information on the screen. 

“YN Vers is it? Hmm.”

YN squirmed as he moved closer to her. At first he gently examined her breast, but his lips quickly formed a grin that made YN’s stomach turn to acid. She squirmed as he roughly pinched and pulled her nipples.

“Stay still,” he said. “We’ll need to put you on hormones. I want you producing in a week so we can test your milk. It’s bad when the bitch doesn’t produce enough milk.”

He typed up a note on his computer before feeling her stomach and firmly pressing into her. He nodded in approval before running his hands down and over her vulva. With a smirk, he pinched her clit and pulled it as he had done with her nipples. She tried to squirm away as tears filled her eyes.

_Stop! Please! Stop!_

“I said, stay still!” He growled at her. The doctors finger moved down a bit more and his smallest finger probed her urethra. He didn’t stay long before dropping down to her vagina opening.

“Fuck! Now I know why the assets choose you.”

YN closed her eyes as he put a cold speculum in. He stretched her out until more tears fell from her eyes. He pushed his finger all the way inside her and pressed on her cervix. Then he went farther and YN felt him inside her uterus. He removed his fingers. 

“You may just be the perfect omega.” He took out a cotton swab and inserted it into her uterus. Painful cramps shocked her system and then it was done. He dropped the swab in a bag and removed the speculum. 

Next, the doctor gathered some of her juices and proceeded to insert a wet gloved finger into her ass. “Hm. I’d love to watch the asset take this cherry.” Finally, he was done. “I’ll have this tested and the lactation drugs brought in as well as something to make you the perfect docile omega I know you can be. Once the test comes back and we get the drugs in your system, we’ll hand you over to the assets.”

He grinned and took her breast in his hand. “I swear, I’ve never seen a bitch as perfect as you.” And he was gone.

YN wanted to curl up and cry.

Bucky and Steve both felt a burning pain in their stomach followed by one in their penis.

_Stop! Please! Stop!_

Bucky’s jaw clenched as he felt fear bubble up inside him. They were hurting her, they knew it. Steve growled beside his friend as they tried to focus on the guards that just entered a boardroom.

“The doctor says he wants to put her on some hormonal drug to get her to produce milk.”

“Mm. Love an omega with milk. You ever drink from one while inside of them?”

“No. Haven’t found one with milk yet.”

“You don’t know what your missing, man.”

Steve’s hand came out to stop Buck. He wanted to rip the guards cock off for the way he was talking about YN. 

The doctor stepped into the room, bringing her scent with him. “Alright, you’re little omega came back perfect.”

Obviously. Both men thought. YN was perfect and they didn’t need to run tests to prove it.

“She’s on hormonal drugs and should be producing in a matter of weeks. It’s up to you, Director, if we want to let the assets have their way now or after she begins producing.”

Bucky and Steve looked over at a huge screen displayed on the fall wall. On it was a man. A man who had no face. A faceless man. Yet he had a voice, a voice that only resided in nightmares.

“Let them in with bitch. The faster we get pups, the better.” The screen went black signifying the end of the call.

Steve clenched his fist and glanced over at Bucky. They nodded at one another before attacking the guards. Then, the words rang out through the room. The super soldiers tried to fight it but once the words had been said they were no longer in control.

Bucky was the Winter Soldier again. He could still feel and think, but he had to follow the orders they gave him. It was like he was watching a film but he could feel, taste, and smell everything in the film but he couldn’t control how it played out. He could only sit back and watch. He tried to fight it, to destroy the screen but it wouldn’t break.

Steve felt like he was under the ice again. Pounding against the arctic snow but no mater how hard he tried it wouldn’t break. He watched a part of himself move on the other side but it wasn’t him, not the true him, not the person he wanted to be.

YN was tossed into a pale white room with a large bed on one side, a chair facing the bed, and a bathroom on the other side. Her wrists were sore from the bounds so she gently massaged either joint as she made her way to the bed. What they said was true. They were super soldier and this ‘government’ facility wanted more of them. 

Her heat picked up and YN began rearranging the comforter and pillows to make her nest. The door opened and Bucky and Steve walked in. Unlike YN, they had clothes on.

YN scooted up farther on the bed and hugged her knees to her chest.

“Don’t be afraid,” a voice, the doctors voice, echoed around the room. “You are about to in-bark on the most wonderful journey you can ever take.”

She watched the two men circle you like wolves. “Bucky,” she whimpered. The bed grew wet with her juices as Bucky’s scent filled the room. He was in full rut, ready to breed the perfect litter.

“Omega,” Bucky said. “Present for me.”

The wolf inside YN begged her to obey, to do as the Alphas commanded, but she just stared at Bucky trying to find the man who knelt on her bedroom floor, the one who told her it’s just your body’s natural reaction. She needed him. In the van she needed him like last night, well maybe this way she would get the Bucky from last night.

YN moved to the center of the bed, got to her knees and leaned over her forearms as she didn’t want to apply anymore pressure to her wrists. The soft whisper of clothes hitting the ground could be heard by her highly sensitive ears. Steve appeared in the corner of her eye. He found solitude on the chair, and with his hard cock in his hand, he watched her.

YN’s mouth watered at the sight. This was different from the alley. Here she could see their faces, their toned bodies, the size of their cocks. How did they possibly fit inside me?

The bed dipped and she felt Bucky’s metal finger run up her thigh. The cold metal traced over and down her ass. It ever so slowly graced her anus but didn’t stop for she was over flowing with juices. He growled at the doctors scent that clung to her most private parts. But the scent didn’t deter him.

Bucky took YN in his mouth making her gasp. His tongue flicked over her clit causing her to roll her hips back into him. Then he moved his attention to her tight cunt. YN grabbed at the sheets and moaned when he added his cold finger beside his tongue. “Alpha,” she cried as an orgasm flooded her system. “Alpha, need your knot.”

Bucky tried to fight the order that they were given. Be rough. He didn’t want to see her fear him. With everything he had in him, he gave her pussy a soft kiss before sitting up. Hoping that the soft kiss would remind her that he is still in this body. Somewhere.

HYDRA’s Winter Soldier took over and he mounted YN like the bitch they had been calling her. His hands gripped her hips and slammed her back and into his rough thrusts. “So tight,” he groaned but didn’t slow. His balls slapped her sensitive clit every time he buried himself in you. “Such a good little bitch. Taking your Alpha’s cock so well.”

The room filled with her quick breaths, soft gasps, and the sound of skin against skin.

YN found Steve watching from the sidelines. He had been ordered to not touch her until Bucky had had his way. She wanted him though. She needed him. YN reached out to him, beckoning for him to come take the place at the head of the bed, but he shook his head.

Bucky’s bare chest became flush with hers as he leaned over her. His hand move up and under YN’s body to grab her tits. His knot began to grow which spurred him on faster. “You want my knot, Doll? Want me to fill your belly with pups? Breed you until you can’t walk?”

“Yes,” she gasped. “Yes, Alpha. Give me your knot.”

His metal hand slid down her stomach and began circling her clit. “That’s it,” he moaned as she tightened around him. He dropped her breast to move her hair that covered her neck. He warm fingers graced over her bonding gland leaving her shaking. A whimper escaped when his fingers left YN’s neck but gasped when he nestled his nose against the gland. 

_Is he going to mark me? Do I want him to mark me?_

Bucky licked your bond.

_I won’t let him._ The voice in YN’s head said but it didn’t belong to her. She looked over her shoulder at Bucky who leaned away from her but continued to pound mercilessly into her.

The bulge at the base of his cock quickly filling and with one last thrust Bucky seated himself fully inside her. YN’s orgasm had her screaming for the alpha. She grew more sensitive with each jerk of his cock as he spilled his seed into her wanting womb. She body collapsed into the bed panting hard. 

Because of the rut, the knot was significantly bigger than the one last night which left the two tied together for longer. YN tried to jerk away, her mind no longer clouded from heat, but Bucky pulled her with him as he laid back on the bed. He framed her back so perfectly with his knot still buried inside her. Bucky nudged her neck again but didn’t mark her. She felt a faint click in her head.

_I won’t let him mark you. I don’t have a lot of control, but I will fight for you._

_Bucky?_

_Yes, doll._

_How?_

_I’m not sure._

A tear rolled down YN’s cheek. Fear and anxiety rolled through her body now that her body had what it had been craving.

_What’s going on?_

_Steve and I are super soldiers. We were given a serum that made us bigger and faster and more powerful. Steve was created by the American government, I was taken captive by these assholes and was forced to take the serum._

YN’s eyes widened at the short story. _Your— The Winter Soldier. . . He’s Captain America. But you’ve been dead for six years._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading. Do you have any theories yet? I’m so interested in hearing from you, what do you think is going on? Feel free to comment any theories or feedback!


	4. How Could He Forget?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the late post. I had it up this morning for like ten minutes but felt like I could’ve done better so here it is rewritten. Hope you enjoy!
> 
> Warnings: Bucky really needs a hug, fluff, mentions of double penetration, vaginal penetration, mating, fighting(?)

Six years prior, omegas had been equal. Six years, YN’s life was different but she couldn’t tell them how because it had all become a blur. As though those years were covered in a thick mist.

Then Captain America and the Winter Soldier were killed.

Two years later, HYDRA took over the US Government, the Avengers who signed the Accords were now under HYDRA’s control, and the ones who hadn’t went into hiding and had yet to resurface.

YN explained this to Bucky as they laid in bed. He was warm against her back and she couldn’t help but curl into his strangely familiar touch. Not the touch she had the night before, or the one from the truck. The feeling she had now was one of warm nights in bed with calming scent of lavender and overwhelming feeling of safety and contentment.

Bucky was quiet as he turned over the news that six years had passed away while he was in HYDRA’s control. He felt a familiar pang of loss and guilt at the thought of the years wasted. His arm tightened around YN, _I’m sorry. You don’t deserve this._

_Neither do you,_ she whispered back.

The doctors above were getting restless. They needed the other alpha to breed the omega to ensure they would get an offspring.

“Soldier,” the command echoed around the room, making YN jump at the volume. She felt a tug and she whimpered as Bucky’s touch disappeared, leaving her cold and alone.

_Bucky?_

_Yes, doll?_ His voice was quiet as he casually looked around the room without drawing to much attention. 

_Thank you. For taking care of me in the truck. For telling me it was okay to want it and not want it all at once._

_I’m sorry, doll. For last night. For just now._ Worry washed over Bucky but it wasn’t he who was worried. YN’s eyes bore into his back and he turned to meet her gaze. The bed dipped as Steve climbed on, silent as he stalked her. 

_Do you need me to stop him?_

Bucky glanced up at the doctor, debating the harm in taking on a brainwashed Steve. How long would it take for them to use the command words? Would he come back again? 

_Talk to me, doll._

_I’m a horrible person._

Bucky’s eyes burned into YN’s. _Don’t ever say that._ A growl echoed around the room making Steve stop his movements.

_But I am._

Another growl bounced off the walls and Bucky took three quick strides towards YN. Steve moved away from the bed as Bucky’s took YN chin in his hand. His face was inches from hers as he growled down the thread. 

_Don’t ever say that. Do you understand me?_ Even though the voice was in her head, it still held the alphas power to lower her into submission.

A tear rolled down her cheek and Bucky’s heart grew sore. 

_But I enjoyed it, Bucky. Last night. . . A part of me wanted it. I wanted it in the truck. I still want you. . . And Steve. Not here. Never here. Not with these people. But I do want it._

Bucky wiped away her tears, _Your heat has clouded your mind. You don’t want this. You don’t want me. You were buying suppressants. You don’t want us, doll. Trust me._

Bucky bared his teeth at Steve and climbed onto the bed. 

_What are you doing?_ YN whimpered.

Bucky fumbled around as though he was going to enter her and thrusted. His warm hard cock laid on her stomach as he thrusted. She grabbed his sides as his body moved above her. From the doctors point of view, they believed Bucky had begun round two.

_I won’t let him hurt you._ Bucky’s words were soft and YN was filled with his guilt and anger. Not towards her, or Steve, or even the doctors, but towards himself.

Her scared right hand came up to cup his rough cheek. _Bucky. . ._ His eyes didn’t meet hers but stayed on a dark red spot on the pillow beside her. She gently pushed his face so he was looking at her. _Do what they say, Bucky. We will get out. . . Somehow._ Her words echoed the one's he had once said to her. His eyes filled with fear and overwhelming guilt she couldn’t imagine having to carry.

“Soldier!” The doctors voice echoed around the room. “Enough!”

_Go._

_What if he hurts you?_

_He won’t._

Bucky growled but followed the order. He moved to the chair Steve had occupied moments earlier. YN couldn’t help look at Bucky’s cock standing at attention between his legs. She could see herself, so vividly, sitting in his lap. They were in a chair beside a window she couldn’t place. Outside, the hills were purple with fields of lavender. His scent of gun oil, plums, and spice enveloped her. It mixed with her own scent of lavender and honey.

He kissed her gently on the lips. Warm and familiar. As though he was a book she had once studied. His rough hand traveled down her side and grabbed her ass. YN giggled like a child as she felt Steve press against her back. Coffee, leather, and sunshine.

“My perfect morning,” she told him as her hand reached back and gripped the back of Steve’s neck.

“My perfect omega,” Steve nibbled her ear, his breath hot against her unmarked neck. His hand moved around to cup her breasts.

She clenched around Bucky as Steve entered her from behind. The burn was quickly extinguished by euphoria. Her head fell back against Steve’s chest. His finger traced the scar beneath her chin while Bucky took her hand in his and kissed the still red scar. 

_It’s just your heat,_ Bucky said as he saw what she had been thinking. 

“Omega,” Steve was on top of her now and she looked up at him. The sheets beneath her were damp with her arousal. She reached for him as her core clenched with the need to be filled.

“Alpha,” she whispered back as he pushed her legs to her chest and entered her. YN held onto his arms as he thrusted into her. She moaned each time he filled her. His fists sunk into the mattress as he gave her what she so desperately needed. “Please,” she whimpered. A faint pang of arousal echoed down the thread. _Bucky_. “Need your knot, alpha.”

“You want my knot, omega?” Steve moaned. He slowed momentarily as he took her hand and showed her the knot that had begun to form. “Feel it,” he said. Her fingers graced it before massaging it. Steve groaned and his head fell to her shoulder. “Yes,” he groaned. “Keep doing that. . .”

She did as he continued to thrust. Her fingers dipped further and cupped his heavy balls. Steve shook above her. “Want your knot, Steve.” 

_I want this. Need this. Need you Bucky._

Bucky growled as he watched Steve go from fucking her relentlessly to become puddy in her hand. How did she do it? Bucky’s scent filled the room as he jerked himself off. 

_No, I won’t take advantage of you._

_My Bucky,_ she whispered not even knowing what she was saying. The words tugged a Bucky but he forced himself to stay put.

Steve groaned, “I’m so close, omega. I’m so close.”

YN moved her other hand from his arm up to the base of his neck. “Give me your knot, alpha. Please.” Steve’s knot began to catch and stretch YN to the point of tears. She grabbed at the short blonde hair on the back of his neck and gently tugged him to her gland. Mist clouded her senses as she came, withering beneath Steve. He was just supposed to smell it, nudged it, but she felt his teeth sink into her. She felt the blood trickle as his knot tied her to him.

“Omega!” Bucky growled and moved to push Steve off YN but the damage was done.

Curses echoed around the room from the doctor.

_I’m sorry,_ Bucky told her. _We’ll break it. I promise we’ll break it._

Bucky stood beside the bed panting and praying this was a nightmare. That he didn’t do the things he did. That he hadn’t lost the things he could no longer remember. That he didn’t watch his best friend do the things he did.

A light flickered inside of YN and another thread, stronger than Bucky’s, formed. Her heart raced as Steve licked the wound.

_I’m sorry. I’m sorry. I’m sorry. I’m sorry._

And as he apologized to YN, he remembered. How could he forget. . .

Steve stumbled on the mat as she walked by. They were in the training room at the new Avengers facility. It must have been just after Sokovia because Clint was there. He was with YN, laughing at a story she was telling. She wore yoga pants and a tank top. Her laugh echoed Clint’s and it made Steve’s heart skip.

The two stopped a few yards from the targets that lined on of the walls. Clint pulled his bow from where it hung and YN removed a dagger from a hidden pocket on her waist. She tossed it into the air and caught the thin blade between her fingers.

“So you really are leaving, huh?” YN said to Clint.

“Yeah. Laura just had Nathaniel and. . . It’s just time.”

She smiled at him. “I think it’s good. You deserve to have to have the simple life. I hope one day I will be able to get out.”

“You will.”

She gave him a tight lipped smile before throwing the dagger at the target.

“I didn’t know we were getting new recruits,” Steve said to his sparing partner, Natasha.

“She’s not a recruit,” Natasha said as she attempted to pin Steve down.

“Who is she the?” Steve asked as he threw a punch at his partner.

“YN LN. she was an assassin. A good one at that. Would give your buddy Barnes a run for his money. She had over a hundred kills before she turned twenty one.” Natasha blocked a few punches before throwing some of her own.

“Wow.”

“Yeah. She got on S.H.I.E.L.D.’s radar but by then—she had far too much blood on her hands. She wanted to do good, but Fury didn’t believe her, even after finding out her true identity and background. He locked her away. I found her in that cement cell. . . I got her out. She’s been clean ever since. Hasn’t killed for money. She’s done a lot of good.”

“So, now what does she do?”

“Spy, mostly. She recently finished cleaning out London’s S.H.I.E.L.D. office. Sent Fury a bunch of information on HYDRA. She’s here to go through her heat and then, I don’t know what’s next for her.”

“She’s an omega?” 

Natasha smirked when Steve’s eyes went back to the spy throwing knives. “Yeah. Don’t worry. She’s not to leave her room once she starts.”

“I wasn’t worried.”

Natasha shook her head before jumping on Steve and pinning the six foot super soldier on the ground.

With his face pressed to the floor, Steve watch YN throw her head and laugh at something Clint said. While she was off guard, Clint rushed her, but she was faster. She swung herself onto Clint’s shoulders and pulled out two hidden daggers from her torso. The blades came down and Steve gasped as the tips came inches from Clint’s eyes.

“Dead.”

Clint laughed as she twirled the daggers and slid them back where they had come from.

“One day, YN,” Clint told her. “One day, I’ll get you.”

“We’ll see,” YN smiled as her feet hit the floor without a sound. It was then Steve noticed she was barefoot. Her feet were covered in callouses.

Fury’s voice rang around the room, her name echoed around Steve’s head. Natasha finally got off him and pulled him to his feet.

“How was the flight?” Fury asked, walking to the middle of the room.

“Shit,” YN told him. Steve watched her move gracefully towards Fury. “So, you finally going to bring me on the Avengers Initiative?”

Natasha ran over and pounced on YN who laughed and hugged Natasha. Steve moved towards the group, hoping to be introduced to YN.

When the hugging was over, Fury handed YN a file. She flipped through it but her face was unreadable.

“After your heat, this is what I want you on.” Fury looked up at Steve. “Rogers, LN. LN, Rogers.”

YN’s face was pale and her jaw clenched tight. “It’s nice to meet you.” She slammed the file into Fury’s chest. “You couldn’t wait a week, could you?” She walked away before Fury could reply. 

Natasha tore the file from Fury and flipped through it. “Why would you give this to her?”

Steve looked over Natasha‘s shoulders. He didn’t know then that what he was looking at was his future mates nightmares. A couple sprawled out in the snow, faces peeled off, heads severed, hands and feet removed, blood soaked into the snow around them.

“The Faceless have resurfaced. She knows them better than anyone. My intel believes they could be working with—“

“That doesn’t matter, Fury!” Natasha’s voice rose in anger. “She is about to go into heat, she’s an emotional wreck and you go and bring this up? You show her these photos? These photos!” She shoved the photo of the couple in Fury’s face. “She left this behind her. She finally let it go. Look at all the good she’s done!”

“There’s still more to be done. . .”

Steve blocked out Natasha and Fury’s argument and left the training room. He found her in her room where soft music was playing through the speakers. He watched her carefully unpack her things.

“Do you need some help?” He asked.

She looked up at him, her face still pale and her eyes red. “I— I think I’ve got it, thank you.”

Steve stepped carefully into her room, bringing the warm smell of sunshine, coffee, and leather with him. She couldn’t help breathing it in just as he couldn’t help but notice her calming as she did.

Steve sat on the bed as YN pulled out a set of daggers and place them on the dresser.

“Do you want to talk about it?”

She wiped the tears from her eyes. “Not really, no.”

“If you ever need someone to talk to—“ he found her eyes on him. “I’m a good listener.”

“I’ll keep that in mind, Captain Rogers.”

He chuckled, “Steve. Please.”

YN blushed. “It’s really good to finally meet you, Steve. Natasha has told me a lot about you.”

“Funny, she never mentioned you.”

YN moved to sit on the bed. “They kept a lot of things from you. I’m not totally sure why, but Fury always seems to have his reasons.”

“That he does.”

They sit in silence for a few minutes. YN looking around the room she would be living in for a week, Steve taking her in.

“Not to sound rude, but you should probably leave.” Her hand moved across her stomach as her lavender and honey scent filled the room.

He watched as her face contorted in pain and the smell of her juices waking the alpha within him. “Can I get you something?” 

She smirked, “You don’t want to know the answer to that.”

Steve blushed at the thought of the four letter words that he would love to leave her lips. “Go, I’ll be fine.”

Her face contorted as another wave of pain hit her. The alpha in him didn’t want to leave the helpless omega alone. 

Natasha called YN’s name but was cut short when she saw Steve on YN’s bed and his hand on her leg. YN moaned at the feeling of his touch.

“Steve, leave her.”

“She’s in pain, Nat.”

“She’ll be okay. It’s not her first heat,” Natasha moved towards Steve and pulled him from the bed. “Come on. Before she sends us into a rut.”

Steve’s alpha growled at the sight before him, but Steve brushed it off and left her withering on the bed.

“Alpha,” she whispered and Nat grabbed Steve before he could turn around.

“F.R.I.D.A.Y,” Natasha summoned the A.I and ordered the bedroom locked to all until the assassin was through her heat.

Steve didn’t see her for a week. Her voice echoed through his head every waking moment and filled his dreams.

“Good morning,” she greeted from the kitchen table. He stopped at the sight of her. She sat in yoga pants and a flannel with the file in front of him.

“Mornin’,” he greeted, pouring coffee. He watched her fidget with one of her daggers. “Are you taking the mission?”

“I have to.”

“You don’t have to do anything. You’re free.”

YN smiled sadly at the thought and shook her head, “For as long as I can remember, it’s been about bringing justice for what they did. They went underground and I thought I could leave it behind me. . . And I did, for a while I did good. I cleaned the blood from my hands and I thought everything was going to be okay. I won’t sleep if I know they are still out there. Especially if they are working with HYDRA.”

“You don’t have to do it on your own.”

She looked up at him. “I have to finish what I started. I am who I am because for them. I need to finish it and I need to do it alone.”

She left two days later. Steve watched her leave, watched as a part of him left with her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Comments and feedback are greatly appreciated.


	5. Fight For Her. For Us.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y’all are lucky. I had half this chapter written but no idea what else it needed until this morning. I think the sexiest thing I’ve written is in this chapter so I hope you enjoy.
> 
> Warnings: fluff, angst

The Faceless were behind this. Not HYDRA like Steve and Bucky were originally led to believe. Or maybe, HYDRA was behind it but not in the way Steve and Bucky had been used to. A new villain was on the playing field and Steve and Bucky had little experience with them.

The room was quiet and still as the memory of meeting YN washed over Steve. He broke it with her name. 

_YN LN?_

YN curled into a ball as Steve pulled out of her. She was sore and scared. Her heat was at bay. She no longer had the sexual urges that had plagued her for the past twenty four hours. Her mind was unclouded and while what she told Bucky was true. She wanted them. She couldn’t explain why, but she did. But did she want to bonded with them? Here? Forever?

_My last name is Vers. I don’t remember telling you my name._

_I know you_ , Steve said down the thread. _You worked for SHIELD._

_What’s SHIELD?_ She asked.

_What are you talking about, Stevie?_ Bucky’s voice came crackling down the partially formed thread that connected him the YN and down the one that connected her to Steve.

_I know her, Buck. She was an assassin at SHIELD. She took down the London office when SHIELD fell._

_An assassin? I’m not an assassin. I’m just a—_ YN thought hard, trying to remember her career. She had a job, but what was it? Why couldn’t she remember such basic information? Her heart rate picked up as she tried to remember her job. How did she earn money? She had to have an income to pay for her apartment.

_Hey_ , Steve whispered down the thread. His nose nuzzled the gland on her neck. _I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to upset you._

_Take a breath, doll. We will figure this out. I promise._

_I don’t remember having a job. How did I pay for things?_

_We will figure it out, YN. Get some sleep._

YN couldn’t help but move closer to Steve. He was warm and his scent calmed her more than she would like to admit. Her eyes fell shut and as she breathed in the smell of the sheets, she drifted into the land of dreams.

_They left,_ Bucky told Steve. _After you finished._

_Were they angry?_

_Shocked, more like. I think they believe that your mating with her will work in their favor._

Steve sighed. While they were no longer under HYDRA’s control, they were still trapped in a cement cell with a woman they may or may not know and a new villain they knew nothing about.

_What do you know about the Faceless?_ Steve asked Bucky, surprised the bond stilled worked while YN was asleep.

Bucky turned to look at Steve. He was sitting on the floor with his back against the bed. _Never heard of them. Why?_

_That was the group YN was trying to find when she worked for SHIELD. Fury said they had intel on them. Intel that led him to believe that the last remaining heads of HYDRA ran to them after SHIELD fell._

_Steve. She said she didn’t work for SHIELD._

_But Buck. I swear, I remember her. After the bond formed. . . It was like a dam, the water being the memories between meeting her and now. . . When the bond formed, the dam cracked. I know her._

Bucky carefully brushed YN’s hair from her face.

_Do you think. . . Do you think I knew her?_

_I don’t know,_ Steve said. _I only remember the first time I met her. It was after Ultron. We hadn’t found you yet._

_Ultron— you mean the killer robot?_ Bucky asked, remembering bits of information from his past.

Steve nodded.

YN’s soft breathing filled the air around them, calming the anxious alphas. Steve placed a hand over YN’s stomach, feeling it expand and contract beneath his fingertips brought him peace. Peace in the thought that while she was asleep, she was somewhere else. Somewhere not surrounded by cold white wall with two men who had forced her to participate in the contraception of more super soldiers.

Bucky gently took her scared hand in his. He buried his nose in her wrist and inhaled her lavender and honey scent. His eyes fluttered shut and he pictured her in a yellow dress and white apron. Bucky could see her, clear as day, walking through a field of lavender. Her calloused fingers gracing over the purple buds. She turned and smiled at him.

_She doesn’t deserve this,_ Bucky told Steve.

_No. She doesn't,_ Steve agreed.

_We have to get her out._

Steve watched Bucky bring her palm to his lips and press a soft kiss to her scar.

_She said we’ve been dead. At least, that’s what the public believes, Bucky informed him._

_For how long?_ Steve asked.

_Six years._

_Shit._

Bucky didn’t say anything, just watched YN sleep.

_What are we going to do?_

Bucky thought about it. Looking around the room, there was nothing they could use against the men keeping them here.

_We are going to fight. For her. For us. For what we had six years ago. Whatever that was._ Bucky looked up at Steve who nodded.

A few months had pasted since Steve had met YN. Ever since, he had been itching to see her, but she was hunting down the Faceless. With Steve training Wanda, Sam, and Vision, and searching for Bucky, he hadn’t had the time to get away.

Until a day popped up. He wasn’t working and she had taken the weekend off from hunting the Faceless.

YN had been in Paris tracking the Faceless when she decided on giving herself a weekend to recover and regroup.

Steve took the quinjet out late Friday night and arrived in Paris the following morning. He had called her multiple time before leaving but there was no answer.

“Sam, I think this was a mistake. I’m going to refill the quinjet and go back,” Steve said into the phone.

“No, Cap. Go to her hotel. Tell her you were in the country finishing up a mission and you heard she was in the city.”

“And if she kicks me out? Or worse, what if she’s with someone?” Steve was pacing around the quinjet in a panic.

“Then you join in,” Sam chuckled.

“That’s not funny.”

“She’s not with anyone,” Natasha’s voice joined Sam’s as she joined the call.

“Natasha, I can explain,” Steve gasped.

It was Natasha’s turn to chuckle at Steve who was acting like a school boy who had his first crush. “You don’t have to. YN doesn’t bring anyone to her hotel during missions. She says it’s unprofessional. Only time she brings someone back is to get information, but she’s taking a break so you’ll be fine.”

Steve ran a hand anxiously through his hair.

“Steve. Just go,” Natasha said. “Her room number is 007 at the hotel closest to the center of the city. She finds the room number funny and is easy to remember when she needs another agent to find her. Go. Knock on her door. I promise she’ll be happy to see you.”

An hour later, Steve found himself standing outside room number seven, or 007 as Natasha called it.

“It’s a reference to James Bond,” Sam had said.

“I know what it’s a reference to,” Steve growled.

He pulled out the key he had gotten from the front desk. After knocking on the door and calling YN’s cell, to which he received no answer, he went to the front desk and pretended to be the mate who had locked himself out of the room.

YN was fast asleep on the queen size bed farthest from the window. Steve wasn’t sure what to do. Does he wake her? The alpha in him was pretty sure the only course of action was climbing into bed with her. YN’s scent filled the room making the alpha in him yearn to curl up beside her. He didn’t even care if he got to get inside her. If he could just bury his nose in her neck he would be content.

No. He should leave.

Steve moved to the door and just as his hand wrapped around the door handle, he heard her say his name.

“Oh god!” YN gasped as he turned around. “What are you doing here?” She screeched.

YN stood, completely naked, by the bed with two knives in her hands. Once she realized it was Steve, she tossed the knives on the bed and pulled a robe from the closet that was beside her.

Steve’s fave was redder than a tomato as he turned around quickly. “I’m sorry. I—I was in the city. . . Finishing up a mission. . . I thought we could—” The more words that fell from his mouth, the more stupid he thought he sounded. “I’m really sorry, YN. I’m just going to—”

YN placed a hand on Steve’s shoulder. “We could do what?” She asked.

Steve looked over his shoulder at her. “I haven’t been to Paris since the war. I thought we could go get a bite to eat and maybe explore a bit.”

YN smiled at him. “I’d like that very much. Just let me clean up and get dressed.” She turned and walked over to the chest of drawers. “Come sit. Make yourself at home.”

Steve sat down at the small dining table by the window. It was covered with folders, photos, and notes. All of which were neatly sorted by date of which the information had been found. Photos of a HYDRA doctor talking to someone hiding behind a door caught Steve’s eye. He picked it up and examined it closer.

YN came up behind him and looked over his shoulder. “That’s Dr. Starr. He’s a HYDRA doctor believed to have information about creating super soldiers. I traced him back to Russia. In ‘91. I couldn’t pin down where in Russia, though.”

“Who’s he talking to?” Steve asked.

“A Faceless. I believe. Couldn’t quite catch his face,” YN moved away. “They aren’t actually faceless, you know.” She braided her hair over her shoulder as she made her way to the safe in the closet. She wore a simple baby blue dress that came just below her knees and had a slit to show off her left leg. “They wrap their faces in thin, dark gray fabric. I have a theory, but I don’t know how I’m going to prove it.” Steve watched as she pulled out a holster which she put on her right thigh. She turned back to him. “Is this okay?”

Steve looked her up and down. “Yeah. . . You look. . . Beautiful. You look beautiful.”

YN blushed and brushed a small whisp of hair that hadn’t been braid behind her ear.

“What’s your theory then?” Steve asked.

YN waved her hand at him, “You’ll think I’ve gone crazy.” She pulled out a patch from her bedside table.

“Don’t.” Steve whispered. YN looked up at him. His adam’s apple bobbed as he looked at the scent blocker.

“Do you want me put it on?” YN asked, her voice low. Steve didn’t answer. “Steve,” she moved closer to him. Her lips grace his ear as she bends down to whisper. “Do you want me to block my scent, alpha?”

Steve groaned low as he was overcome with her scent and body heat. 

“Use your words, captain,” she dragged her nails gently along the base of his neck.

“No, omega,” Steve’s voice was rough. Every fiber in him screamed to drag her to that bed, but he stayed rooted to the chair.

YN pulled away and tossed the blocker on the bed. “Are you ready then?” 

Steve cleared his throat and wiped his sweaty palms against his pants. “I won’t think your crazy.”

YN turned to look at him. “I think. . . I think the Faceless is a group of. . .”

YN woke up with Steve and Bucky asleep on either side of her. They formed a protective barrier around her. She felt safe between them. Bucky’s cold metal arm was draped over her, her back flush against his bare chest. Her head rested against Steve’s breast and she listened to the steady thump of his heart. The mark on her neck tingled and the bond connecting her with Steve was strong and warm. She gently pulled on the the thread between them which made Steve unconsciously pull her closer to him. 

_What’s wrong, doll?_ Bucky voice crackled down their line. He sounded as though he was a car stereo not tuned correctly.

_Not sure_ , YN replied. Her stomach growled which earned a faint chuckled from Bucky. _Are they going to bring food?_

_They should._

Fear entered YN as she thought of guards coming in. _They won’t take me from you, will they?_

_No_ , Bucky said. _They wouldn’t risk men. Two alphas in rut with and omega in heat. No. They’ll leave the food by the door._

Steve stirred and smiled down at YN. For a split second he thought he was still in Paris. His smile faded when he looked around the windowless walls.

_YN, what did the doctor say his name was?_ Steve asked.

_Umm. Starr, I believe. Why?_

Steve looked over at Bucky.

_What is it, Stevie?_ Bucky asked.

_Another memory. Dr Starr was HYDRA. LN tracked him to Russia in ‘91. Not sure where. . ._

_Siberia?_

Steve nodded. _That’s what I’m thinking. She had evidence connecting him with the Faceless. She had a theory about them._

_LN. You mean me?_

Steve sighed, _Yes_.

_What was her theory?_ Bucky asked.

_YN believed the Faceless. . . She believed they were made up of the worlds most wealthiest families. She didn’t tell me why, but I believe she had her proof. I just think. . . I think she didn’t want to believe it._

_Why?_

_I’m not sure._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all enjoyed! Thank you so much for reading. Comments and feedback is always appreciated.


	6. We’re Just Friends

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shit is about to get real. ENJOY!

Steve laid on his side with YN tucked into his arm. He closed his eyes and thought of the most recent memory that had flowed through the crack.

“Paris, the city of love,” YN said as she skipped around Steve.

“Do you always have this much energy?” He chuckled as she skipped through a group of pigeons.

“Having trouble keeping up with me old man?” she grinned as she came to a stop in front of him.

“Just curious,” he said. YN interlaced her fingers with his and gave his hand a firm squeeze.

They spent their day walking around the city. Occasionally YN would lean against Steve, her fingers holding onto his bicep and her cheek pressed against him. This was how it began.

“We are just friends,” he told Sam who couldn’t help but bark with laughter.

“You are not just friends. You like her and not in a ‘let's get a beer and watch the Mets’ way. You like her in a ‘let's curl up on the couch, start a movie, make out, and end up tangled in bed’ way.”

“She doesn’t like me like that.”

“Alpha,” Sam whined in his best YN impression.

“She was in heat. She didn’t know what she was saying.”

“Sure she didn’t. Just admit it. You are growing feelings for her. If you want my opinion—”

“—I don’t.”

“—she feels the same way.”

They didn’t end up in bed after their walk through the city. They didn’t even kiss, but they were both content with the butterflies that lingered after Steve left for a mission.

What are you thinking about, Stevie? Bucky asked down the bond. His thoughts had to go through the half-formed thread that connected him to YN then through across the thread that connected YN to Steve.

_Another memory. . . Or, the rest of the one that came to me when I was asleep_ , Steve answered. 

_Where were you?_ YN asked curiously.

_Paris. . . With you._

_Were you on a mission?_ Bucky asked.

_Yeah. We were tracking you, actually,_ Steve lied.

Bucky’s eyes narrowed but before he could question Steve, the door opened.

“I want them separated, bathed and the room cleaned out. The director will be here later today,” the doctor was saying from behind the five armed guards that were entering the room.

“No,” YN screamed, scrambling to get as far from the men as possible. She pulled the bedsheet with her and gripped it tightly to her chest.

Bucky and Steve stepped in front of the guards and growled. Their chests puffed out and the hairs on the back of their necks stood on end. If they were animals, they would most certainly have their hackles up and fangs on full display.

“Stand down, soldiers,” Dr Starr ordered. “No one will harm her. We just need to clean her up.”

They didn’t stand down. They locked eyes with the guards and if YN didn’t know any better she would say they were growing bigger.

_The words, Buck. If we aren’t careful. . ._

“Stand down!” One of the guards barked.

YN took in a deep breath. _Go. I’ll be fine._

_Are you sure, doll?_

_If Steve’s right and I was an assassin in a previous life, I should be able to take care of myself._

Steve and Bucky shared a look before they nodded. Two guards flanked each one as they left the room. The fifth guard took YN roughly by the arm and lead her from the room. 

YN was taken to a room with a huge bathtub. An older woman with dark black hair stood over the tub. She added salts and soap to the running water.

“You can leave us,” she told the guard who shifted uneasily. “I don’t think you want your scent on her when she gets back to them, do you?”

“I’ll be outside the door—”

“—don’t care,” the woman said. YN shifted uneasily. “Strip. I promise I won’t bite.” YN tentatively let the sheet fall to the ground and stepped into the bath. “My name Tash. I was sent to get you cleaned.”

YN didn’t look at Tash as she gently took a washcloth and began stroking YN’s back. Everything was quiet until she dragged the washcloth over the mating mark.

“Have you had a mate before?” Tash asked.

“No, why?”

Tash shrugged. “Just—it looks like you may have had your gland reconstructed is all. Had a sister a few years back. . . She lost her mate in a really bad accident. Wasn’t the same after. She went a bit crazy looking for them—him.”

“I thought you said he died.”

“He did. She didn’t believe it though. She said she still felt the connection to him. Drove her mad. The doctor said the best course of action was reconstruction.”

YN looked down into the water. Her reflection looked back at her. She could see Steve’s mark. It was farther back than she thought. The area towards the front of her gland was redder than normal. Probably why Tash thought she had had reconstructive surgery.

“How’s your sister now?” YN asked.

Tash sighed, “I’m not sure. We lost touch after her mate passed. I thought she blamed me for his death. It wasn’t until later that I realized she was just angry because no one believed her. Heartbroken for the love she lost. I wish I could tell her I’m sorry. That I should’ve listened to her.”

They didn’t talk after that. YN sat calmly in the warm water while Tash washed her body and poured water into her hair.

On the other side of the compound, Steve was pacing in his room. He shouldn’t have let YN go. What if they hurt her? What if they find out she can communicate with him? What if they find out that Steve and Bucky are no longer under their control?

“You’ll start to wear down the floor if don’t quit the pacing, old man.”

Steve jerked his head to the dark corner of the room. Sam stepped out of the shadows with a grin on his face.

“Sam? Is that really you?” Steve gasped.

“It’s really me, Cap.”

Steve moved towards Sam at a quick pace and pulled him close. “How?” He asked.

Sam pointed to the security cameras. Small ants were moving around the lens and mic. “We need to hurry before they are onto us.”

“Sam,” Steve whispered.

“Yeah?”

“I don’t remember—”

“We figured you weren’t going to remember everything. Just sorta, hoped you would remember me. Me and you are going to get Bucky.”

“What about YN? Why doesn’t she remember?”

“Fury. He had his reasons. We’ll brief you fully once we get you out of here, but we have to go now.”

“Is someone going to get her?” Steve asked as Sam dragged him to a door.

“Someones with her. Don’t worry, alpha. Your mates safe.”

“How did—”

Tash wiped her hands with a towel as YN patted herself dry. “Here,” Tash said, pulling a bag out from under a bench. “Put this on.” She pulled out a pair of black leggings and a tee-shirt.

“What about—?” She looked over at the incredible small shirt and shorts that had been set by the door.

“I won’t tell if you don’t,” Task said as she checked her watch. “Hurry.”

YN looked at her wearily but pulled on the clean clothes. They smelled divine. It was a perfect mix of honey, leather, and coffee. With just a hint of. . . mothballs?

“I didn’t want it to lose the smell. Cho told me it would help to jog your memory,” Tash said. 

“Who’s Cho?” YN asked, backing away from Tash.

“She’s the doctor who did your reconstruction,” Tash’s voice was soft. “God, YN. I’m sorry. I should’ve trusted your instincts. I’m sorry. I was an idiot alpha who thought you were being a stupid omega. I’m so sorry.”

“Who are you?”

“Shit. You still don’t remember.”

YN shook her head furiously. Tash stepped closer as YN’s back landed against the door. She lifted her hand and pulled off the thin mask that covered her face.

“YN, please. I’m here to help.”

“Where’s YN?” Bucky growled as he and Steve climbed into the van with Sam. Scott sat in the driver's seat eating a sandwich.

“HEYA CAP!” He grinned through a mouthful of food. “I knew you weren’t dead.”

“I don’t know. Natasha is supposed to have her out here.”

Alarms began to echo around them and Natasha came barreling through the door and jumped into the van.

Scott dropped his sandwich and pulled the car into gear.

“Where’s YN?” Sam asked as Bucky tried to climb out of the van.

“YN!” Bucky yelled as Natasha pushed him back into the van, which jerked forward as they speed away from the facility. The little thread that connected him to YN seemed to burn up and turn to ash. Leaving him cold and empty.

Bucky rememberers Steve on a call. His face was bruised from their fight with Stark. Sam and Natasha were piloting the quinjet while Wanda sat in asleep in a chair.

“Steve?” YN’s voice came through the phone.

“Oh god, Steve. Are you okay? I’ve been worried sick. Stark said there’s this paperwork I had to sign. I reviewed it before they announced you hadn’t signed. They said you were a fugitive—”

“—Did you sign it?” Steve asked.

“—I was watching the news, Steve. Wanda—is she—are you—”

“YN,” Steve said sternly.

“I’ve been so worried.”

Steve sighed, “I know. I’ve been too. Look, we need to lay low for a bit—”

“I’m at a safe house now. You are all welcome.” YN gave him the coordinates. “Fly safe, please.”

“We will.”

“See you soon.”

“Bye.”

Steve signed and sat beside Bucky.

“Hey,” Natasha called from the front of the ship. “You know, if you ask YN out, she would say yes.”

Steve’s cheeks flushed red.

“Will she though?” Sam asked.

“She likes him,” Natasha answered.

“Oh. There’s no doubt about that,” Sam smirked. “She looks at him like some lovesick puppy, but she doesn’t seem like the dating type.”

“She’d say yes,” Natasha said.

Steve’s cheeks were still red but fading. He didn’t reply to Natasha because he so desperately wanted to ask YN, but their line of work, how do you?

Bucky looked over at Steve and couldn’t help the cold feeling he got at the sight of his friend’s flushed cheeks. He had been making a life for himself in a time he didn’t belong to and Bucky ruined it for him.

“We’ll be on her doorstep in an hour,” Natasha informed them.

An hour later, Steve was knocking on the door to a large brick house just outside of Florence. It was fenced in by large brick walls, but surrounding the walls were rolling fields of lavender. The sound of opera and Mozart drifted from the open windows.

Bucky breathed in the fresh air. He could see himself healing here.

YN answered the door in a yellow dress and a white apron.

“Dear God,” she gasped as she took in Steve’s bruised face. Anxiety and stress pheromones wafted from the house and surrounded the small band of heroes.

“I’m okay,” Steve whispered.

Tentatively, YN reached up and ran her fingers on the sliver of skin that wasn’t dark purple. “No,” she whispered back, “You’re not. You look like shit.”

Sam chuckled, “Nice to see you too, YN.”

“Come. Let’s get everyone inside.” YN stepped aside and allowed everyone to file into a long hallway. To their right was a sitting area, to their left, a study. YN led them to the next two doors. The right opened into the main room and across from it was a room with stairs. She led them in there and stopped.

“If you are injured, move to the kitchen, right here,” she pointed to the archway behind her. “If you’re not injured, you will find the rooms are ready, just up these stairs. Pick whichever suits your fancy. You’ll know mine when you enter it. It’s the one with the daggers on the bed.”

Natasha kissed YN on the cheek before shuffling towards the stairs.

Wanda gripped YN’s hand before following Natasha.

“Anything else in that bed of yours?” Sam grinned.

“Feathers if you don’t go get some rest, bird boy.”

Sam kissed YN on the forehead and left to do as she ordered. She watched the three move up the stairs, limbs heavy and sore, yearning for the soft bed that awaited them.

YN led Bucky and Steve to the kitchen where they each took a seat. She disappeared for a moment and came back with a first aid kit with the SHIELD symbol on top.

“Who knows about this place?” Steve asked, looking around the kitchen.

“The people currently under this roof,” YN answered as she dipped a cotton ball in alcohol.

“Are you sure?”

YN looked up at Steve. “Sit,” she ordered. He took a seat at the small table. She moved closer to him and gently took his face in her hands. “It belonged to my mother's childhood friend’s grandmother. Gifted to my mother as a safe house. No one knows about it. Or at least who owns it.”

Steve looked up at YN as she gently cleaned his wounds. Her eyes were red, she’d been crying. He leaned into her touch as she worked, his eyes fluttering shut.

YN let out a low, shaking breath. She had been so scared. Worried sick that she would never see him again.

Bucky watched quietly, his focus on her calloused fingers as they moved over Steve’s face. Her skin so rough yet her movements soft. He yearned to inhale her scent. It was faint from where he sat, but he made out her lavender, honey, and vanilla scent. She smelled of warm, cozy nights.

The kitchen grew quiet as YN finished mending Steve. The table quickly became covered in cotton balls. Once she had finished with Steve, YN moved over to Bucky. She grabbed a clean cotton ball and dapped it in the alcohol. When she went to clean Bucky’s face, his metal fingers grabbed her wrist. His eyes looked into hers.

“I won’t hurt you,” YN said.

Bucky swallowed, “I‘m not afraid of what you could do, doll, but what I could.”

“Well, you should be afraid of me,” she grinned playfully. When he didn’t smile back she dropped her grin. Gently, she took his metal hand in hers. There was no scar on her palm. Just rough skin from the years of hand to hand combat. “You won’t hurt me.”

The way she said it, so firmly. . . As if she believed in her words.

“You don’t know that.”

YN ran her fingers over his stubbled jaw. “I do.” Her grip was firm yet light as she gently dabbed at his wounds.

Bucky couldn’t help it when his eyes drifted closed. YN’s wrist was so close to his nose. Her scent engulfed him. She reminded him of before. She reminded him of his kind mother. She was a strong omega who often was mistaken for an alpha, but then she had these moments where she would take him into her arms and her scent would send a wave of warmth and calm to him.

_“A rare omega,”_ his father had called her. “ _You’d be lucky, James, if you ever found an omega half as good as your mother.”_

_Steve?_ YN whispered down the thread. _Bucky?_

She laid on a table, an IV in her arm.

“Reach them yet?” Dr Starr asked. He smiled, “They won’t pick up, sweetheart.” He flicked the bag of liquid that hung above her. “Blocks the thread. They won't hear from you until we deem it necessary. Until then, you get to stay right here.”

“We have to go back,” Bucky yelled at Natasha. “We can’t leave her there!”

“We’ll go back, Barnes,” Natasha said, trying to calm the enraged soldier.

“I promised her. . .” Bucky’s breathing was rapid as the memory washed over him. “She’s too good. Too good to be in that place alone.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whew! That was a lot to unpack. You know I’ve been holding that bit in since the beginning?! That flashback was the second thing I wrote! I’ve been leaving bread crumbs through previous chapters pointing to this flashback as well as the mates thing. Did anyone catch them?  
> Thank you so much for reading and your comments. Because I’ll be starting school next month, I wanted to change my posting schedule to Monday’s and Friday’s in hopes of getting it done before school. So mark you calendars because we are getting into the home stretch.


	7. Little Mouse

It’s was late spring. The fields that surrounded the villa were bright purple. The windows and doors were open, letting the soft lavender-filled breeze seep into the house. This was the secret headquarters for those hero’s who didn’t sign the Accords. It had been three years since then and a lot had changed.

Bucky had spent a few months in Wakanda and once they reprogrammed his brain, he came back to the villa for some peace and quiet. At least, that’s what he led everyone to believe.

“It’s so beautiful here,” he had said to Steve. He was sitting by his bedroom window. He could see the fields from where he sat, but what truly brought him the comfort and calm was not the lavender or the scenery, it was the assassin who smelled of honey and vanilla and a smile that filled him with light.

It took some work and a whole lot of pushing, but YN, Steve, and Bucky found one another.

Natasha was enjoying a cup of coffee on the patio. Steve and Bucky were away on a simple recon mission and YN had just returned from following a lead that ended in a dead end. Sam had caught the worm and was in town looking for fun. What fun he would find at 7 in the morning, no one knew. Wanda was staying in a hotel a few towns over with Vision.

Everything was fine. Everyone was happy. Natasha and Bruce were talking again. More than just talking if you asked the others. Wanda and Vision were together. Sam was happy being a lone wolf. And YN well. . . YN had Steve and Bucky, and Steve and Bucky had YN. Everything was fine.

Natasha rested her head back against her chair and let her eyes flutter shut. She listened to birds chirping and the crickets hum. 

“What’s on the agenda today?” She asked YN when she heard her collapse into the chair beside her.

“Heats coming on soon. So, locking myself away,” YN said.

Natasha hummed, “When are your alphas due back?”

“Tomorrow. So you may want to book a hotel room. We haven’t been together in two month. Longest we’ve ever been since—” She pointed to the two marks on her shoulder.

“It’s been two months since you three have been together?” Natasha gasped.

“Yep, haven’t seen them since Berlin.”

“Berlin. . .”

“I had a lead. They had a bad guy. Hotel room. Great coffee. . .”

“Say no more.”

“You sure? Cause Steve did this thing while Bucky—”

“—I’m good.”

YN laughed. She laughed. Natasha still wasn’t used to it. Not that YN didn’t laughed before Steve and Bucky, it was just a once in a blue moon occurrence. Now, it was daily.

“Refill?” YN asked.

“Do you mind?” 

“Not at all,” YN stood and took the two empty mugs to the kitchen. 

YN stumbled as she entered the kitchen.

“Are you okay?” Natasha called as she watched YN steady herself.

“Yeah. Hot flash.”

“That didn’t look like a hot flash.”

YN pressed her back against the wall and took a steady breath.

“Steve—” she said aloud. “Bucky—”

Natasha was up and walking towards YN when the mugs fell to the ground. As they shattered YN screamed. It was raw. It was blood—curdling. It was heart-wrenching.

“YN? What’s wrong?” Natasha asked as she pulled YN to her. 

YN screamed again and shook as it faded into a sob. She called out for Steve and Bucky again but they didn’t answer.

“YN? Talk to me—”

“The bond,” YN sobbed. “The threads. They’ve been burned.”

Natasha watched in agony as the facility grew smaller and smaller. She had made too many mistakes in the past six years when it came to YN. She thought YN would remember her. They had been sisters once. 

“Sister from another mister,” YN would call Natasha before kissing her cheek and snuggling closer.

They arrived at the building across the street from YN’s apartment. From the outside, it looked like a regular old apartment complex, almost identical to the one across the street. Then you stepped inside.

“SHIELD headquarters, for the time being,” Sam informed Steve and Bucky as they walked in.

“When are we going to get YN back?” Bucky asked.

Natasha brushed past them and went up stairs without a word.

“I don’t know.” Sam answered truthfully. “They know we are onto them now. They will know who she really is. They won’t let her go too easily.”

Bucky’s metal arm squeaked as his hand clenched and unclenched. “I promised her I would get her out. We can’t just leave her there, with them.”

“I never said we weren’t going to get her,” Sam said, leading them up the stairs. “We just need a plan. And you two need to be debriefed.”

They entered a boardroom. Scott collapsed in a chair with a heavy sigh.

“You said the mixture of their scent would jog her memory,” Natasha whispered angrily to Dr Cho.

“I said it would help her stay calm. It wouldn’t bring back her previous life in a matter of seconds,” Cho said. “Fury had me lock everything way. Everything. I built her a whole new life. You don’t just remember an entire lifetime in a single minute.”

“She was scared of me,” Natasha whispered. “Not even my scent would calm her.”

Steve walked over to the two woman. “What will make her remember?”

Cho was startled and turned to look at Steve. “Um— code words. A pet name her father used to call her. It acts like a key, once she hears it, the memories of who she really is will gradually start to flow out.” She turned back to Natasha, “But we need to do it in a safe, controlled environment. I’m not sure what memories will come out first and we risk her harming herself depending on what memory that is.”

“How long will she be under?” A man whose face was wrapped in black fabric asked Dr Starr.

“She’ll wake an hour or two after we stop the anesthesia drip,” Dr Starr informed him.

“And the bond, when will that reconnect?”

“That will take some time to wear off. Test subjects didn’t reconnect for twelve to twenty-four hours.”

“I want everything packed up and on the road in the next two hours. Take her off the anesthesia before you leave.”

“Are we leaving her here, sir?”

“No, but someone is going to come save her.”

“Yes, Director YN.”

“What happened to make everyone believe we were dead.They sat at the long table. Bucky to Steve’s left, Scott to his right. Sam, Wanda, and Natasha sat across from them. Fury stood at the end of the table with Dr Cho just behind him.

“It was a simple recon mission,” Natasha told him. “You were gone for a little over two days. . .” Natasha let out a shaky breath as she relived your scream. “YN said your bond burned up. With that information, we believed you were dead. Then we found what was to be believed as your bodies. . .”

_YN collapsed beside their bodies. They had been burned. Their skin black and crisp. They could barely make out their features. YN took one of their hands in each of hers._

_“It’s not them,” YN said as she dropped the lifeless hands. “Natasha, it's not them.”_

_“YN. You said it yourself. The bond. . .”_

_“It’s not them!” YN yelled at her. “They are still alive. Somewhere.”_

“We ran extensive amounts of blood work. Everything came back as an identical match to you. YN didn’t believe it.”

“Point is, you were gone,” Fury said. “YN went awol, and HYDRA had joined forces with the Faceless to overthrow the US government. We had to act fast—”

“—So you took away her memories?” Natasha growled.

“—So you reconstructed her gland?” Bucky growled.

Fury sighed and stood up straighter. “Romanoff, we’ve gone over it. I had to make a tough call.”

“We should have listened to her. Instead you kidnapped her, forced her back here, took away her memories of everyone she held dear, and forced her to have reconstructive surgery,” Natasha said.

“All because you said it was for her own good,” Wanda added.

Bucky launched himself at Fury. “You son of a—”

Scott’s chair went spinning towards the wall. Red wisps wrapped around the wheels and forced it to stop before it hit the wall. Everyone began yelling.

“Bucky—”

“You forced her to do it!”

“You were supposed to take care of her!”

“You made her forget, for no reason!”

“It’s your fault!”

“Stop!” Cho yelled as Steve and Sam both tried to pull Bucky away from Fury. “You’re wrong. You are all wrong. YN was never forced to do anything.”

Everyone stopped and turned to the doctor.

“YN came in willingly. She wanted to make it look like she came in unwillingly.”

“Why would YN come to you and ask you to take away her memories and reconstruct her gland?” Sam asked. “Why would she want to make it look like she was doing it unwillingly?”

“This,” Fury said, waving his hand at the room. “—its all because of her.”

Everyone waited with baited breath for Fury to elaborate, but when it never came, Cho spoke up. “She wanted to be used as bait. She didn’t believe Romanoff would allow it. Instead, she asked that we removed her memories and reconstruct the gland. Create a new life for and make everyone believe it was what was best for her. We kept her close not to protect her, but set a trap.”

“A trap for who?” Bucky asked.

“Originally? For you,” Fury answered.

Everyone slowly took a seat.

“She came to me over two years ago. . .”

_“Fury. We need to meet. I’m sending you the coordinates for my current hideout. I expect to see you in 0300 hours or less,” the voice mail said._

_Fury arrived at the abandoned warehouse in Nova Scotia 0400 hours later._

_YN was in the loft writing anything that came to mind or popped up on her laptop on post-it notes. Perfecting her plan._

_“LN.”_

_She jerked up at the sound of her name. “Fury. Finally. Thought you weren’t going to show.”_

_“I’m not used to anyone giving me orders. Particularly an omega agent whose gone awol.”_

_“And I’m sorry about that,” she said, “but no one would listen and I had to find them.”_

_“YN—”_

_“—They aren’t dead Fury,” YN said firmly. She slammed down a file in front of him. “Omega women have been reporting that two large alphas have been cornering them in alleyways. One in New York, Paris, Berlin, and London. One blond, one brunette. One with a metal arm.”_

_Fury’s eyes narrowed as he flipped through the photos of the woman. All four YN’s age or close to it and were of similar build and appearance._

_“If you’re right, the bond—”_

_“—Burned because they put them back on ice.”_

_“You think this is HYDRA?”_

_YN was quite for a moment. “Yes. But they aren’t working alone. The Faceless are apart of it too.”_

Fury picked up a remote from the table and pushed a button. The screen behind him turned on a showed a photo of all the post-it notes, photos, and information YN had collected. No rhyme or reason to them at first glance.

“She was so organized in Paris,” Steve whispered.

“She wasn’t the same after the bonds burned,” Sam said.

“You said the trap was originally set for us. What do you mean by that?” Bucky asked.

Fury sighed. “She’s played us.—”

YN woke up disoriented. She wore a hospital gown and had an IV in her left hand. The room was bright but mostly empty. She sat up and looked around.

“Hello?” She called.

There was a grunt and the door was kicked in. A man pushed an unconscious guard to the ground and stepped into the room.

“YN!” The man gasped. He was tall, broad shouldered and had a patch over his left eye. His good eye was the same shape as YN’s and his hair the same color. “Thank god I found you.”

“—She played all of us.”

“What do you mean she played us?” Natasha asked.

“Look at it,” Fury said, pointing to the screen. “YN was organized. She bordered OCD level when it came to her folders organized by date.”

“She was unstable—”

“Do you remember who you are?” The man asked.

“YN. YN Vers—”

“No. YN wanted us to think she was unstable. She planned this in more detail than any of us could’ve imagined. Look at it,” Fury repeated, turning to the screen. “This was planted. All of it. A rouge.”

“But why?” Wanda asked.

Fury pressed another button and the screen changed.

“We planted cameras in her apartment. So the moment Rogers and Barnes enter the building, we would know. But she reprogrammed the system. The second the sensors picked up Barnes and Rogers, the feed changed to a prerecorded video of the empty hallway.”

The recording showed YN leaving to get suppressants. Fast forward an hour later and YN comes walking up the stairs. The feed blacks out and then shows her apartment door closing.

“She wanted to be taken,” Fury stated.

Everyone was quiet as they stared at the screen.

“Do you remember what happened?” The man asked YN.

She nodded her head and quietly told him about the alleyway and being kidnapped.

“So, let’s say your theory is correct and she knew Steve and Bucky were looking for her, why did she need the surgery?” Natasha asked. “Why did she need her memories locked away?”

“What if she needed someone else to believe she forgot something?” Wanda asked.

“Who? And what would she need to forget?” Steve asked.

“The code words—what did you say the significance was?” Bucky asked Cho.

“She said it was a nickname her father called her,” Cho said.

“LN’s—weren’t they seriously wealthy?” Scott asked.

“They were,” Fury answered.

“What happened to them?”

Fury pressed a couple buttons and a newspaper clipping showed on the screen.

LN FAMILY PLANE CRASHED IN NORWAY LEAVING NO SURVIVORS.

“That—” Fury said, “—is what the public believes. What really happened was the family was murdered in a mountain in Norway by the Faceless. YN barely got away.”

Another image flashed on screen. This one was the photo from the file Fury gave YN. A couple spread out in the snow. Faces cut off, heads detached from the neck, wrist and ankles the same.

Scott’s face paled. “I think I’m going to be sick.”

“YN was nine years old,” Fury stated, ignoring Scott’s comment and his eventual run to the bathroom. 

“I remember YN telling me a theory she had. She believed the Faceless were made of the wealthiest families in the world. Spanning back generations. Her family fit that, but if they were murdered by the Faceless—”

“What if it was never a nickname her father called her,” Bucky whispered.

“YN. I’m so sorry. I know you don’t remember right now, but I promised you that I would always protect you. After what mom and dad did to you—”

“—What did they do to me?”

“They beat you. For fun.” He picked up her right hand and showed her the scar. “Mom put a kitchen knife through your hand once.”

“Did she have any other family?” Steve asked.

“She did. An older brother, but he died with her parents. He ran from his parents attackers with YN. His body was recovered in a frozen river.”

“If the Faceless could plant our bodies—” Steve began.

“—Do I think they could’ve planted her brothers? I don’t doubt it.” Fury said.

“Who are you?” YN asked.

“I’m your big brother, Elijah, and no one is going to get between us again. Not those alphas and certainly not SHIELD. I’m going to take care of you, little mouse. I promise.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! As always, comments and feedback are greatly appreciated.


	8. Just Remember That I've Been True to Nobody Else But You

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Update a few hours after posting: so I italicized the memories in hopes to cause less confusion. If you found it confusing, I'm so sorry and do hope the italics help!

_“Little mouse,” the words were almost lyrical as they bounced around YN. She was running down white corridors in a black tactical gear. The sound of her feet hitting the ground echoed around her._

_As she rounded a corner, a gloved hand reached out and grabbed her throat. She was slammed against the wall, the impact stealing her breath away. Her lungs emptied and became raw as she tried desperately to suck in air._

_“Found you.” His breath was hot against her face as he breathed in her scent. “Alphas. Little mouse, do you have two alphas warming your bed?”_

_Oxygen filled YN’s lungs and she inhaled quickly._

_“Yet no mating mark. Little mouse is a slut.”_

_“I prefer whore,” she growled before wrapping her legs around his waist. Her hands broke free and she pressed her thumbs into the man’s eyes._

_He groaned and backed away from the wall. YN dropped to the ground and pulled out two knives from her pants. She twirled them as she waited for him to look at her._

_“I’ve spent my entire life hunting you,” YN said. “You killed my parents in cold blood.”_

_He laughed, “Little mouse. You forget, they were my parents too. I’m a LN.”_

_YN’s blood boiled. “You lost the right to bare their name when you killed them.”_

_“Dad was going to SHIELD! He was going to blow up centuries of work! All because he was a coward!”_

_“Take off your mask, Elijah. I want to see your face when I kill you,” YN said._

_Elijah chuckled. “Are you going to be able to go through with it once you see your big brother's face?”_

_“You’re not my brother.”_

_“Blood would say otherwise.”_

_YN had lost her patience. She let one of her knives fly towards Elijah’s heart, but he caught the hilt before it could puncture him._

_“You can do better than that, little mouse.”_

_YN’s growl echoed around the hall as she sprinted towards him. Her grip on her last knife tightened as she jumped on Elijah. She wrapped her legs around his neck as he grabbed onto the knife in her hand. He twisted her wrist causing her to drop the knife and cry out in pain._

_He forced her to the ground and crawled on top of her._

_“No!” YN screamed as he grabbed her right hand and pressed it to the floor. “NO!” Tears ran down her cheeks as he impaled her hand with the knife. “You fucking bastard,” she growled through the pain._

_YN shoved her right palm into Elijah’s eye, puncturing his eye with the blade that had gone through her hand._

_“Fuck!”_

_YN knocked him off and scrambled to her feet and ran. She was about to turn the corner when she feels another blade enter her thigh._

_“Run, little mouse, but you aren’t making it out of here alive.”_

_YN’s heart was thumping loudly in her chest and she knew he was right. She wasn’t going to make it out of this one._

_She limped as fast as she could down a few halls. When she thought she was well enough away, she slipped into a supply closet._

_“Nat,” YN sighed into the phone._

_“YN!” Natasha’s voice was raspy and she heard Sam talking in the background. YN had called them during training. If this was some other time, she would’ve hung up and called back, but she had to make sure they knew._

_YN slid to the floor and rested her head against the wall. She pictured Natasha and Sam out in the yard behind her villa. Natasha wearing leggings and. . . it was summer now, so probably a sports bra because of the heat. Across from her the super soldiers and bird boy, shirts nowhere in sight. She pictured Steve and Bucky with beads of sweat seeping from their pores._

_“I’m out of time,” YN whispered._

_“No—”_

_“—I need to tell you something, Nat. . .”_

_“No,” Natasha’s voice broke and YN could see her cradling the phone closer to her ear. “NO!” Natasha screamed into the phone._

_“Nat,” YN whispered. “Please. Just, let me make my peace. I love you.”_

_“What’s wrong?” Bucky’s thick New York accent could be heard in the background._

_“Is that Bucky?” YN closed her eyes. Her voice was quiet and raw. “Tell. . .” She paused to cough. “Tell Bucky I love him. Tell Steve I love him. Tell them I love them. . . Fuck,” She groaned as she looked at the blade in her hand which was growing pale and numb. “Tell them,” tears were flowing freely now. “I wanted to be their omega. Their mate. My only regret in life. . . was not acting sooner.”_

_“Doll?” Bucky’s voice came through the phone. “We are coming for you. Don’t give up—”_

_“—I’m losing too much blood, Bucky. I won’t make it.”_

_“Give us your coordinates, omega,” Steve’s voice demanded._

_YN’s instinct was to obey him, but they all knew YN wasn’t good at following her alphas orders._

_“He killed my parents, Steve. I won’t let him hurt you too.”_

_“YN!” Both alphas said at once._

_“Little mouse! Come out, come out, wherever you are!”_

_“I’m in love with you,” YN whispered. “I’m sorry I didn’t say it sooner.” She ended the call as the door banged opened._

_“Caught you.” Elijah's hand removed the fabric from his face and had something pressed against his eye. “You should’ve joined me. We could’ve done great things.”_

_YN stood up slowly and pulled out the knife from her thigh._

_“You just don’t know when to quit, little mouse.”_

_She swallowed her tears and with a steady voice, she said, “I can do this all day.”_

Elijah gently took YN’s hand in his. She flinched at his touch.

“I’m not going to hurt you, YN. I promise.”

YN watched as he gently removed the IV from her hand and put a bandage on it.

“I was so happy when I heard you were here, YN. I’ve been searching for you since they took you.”

“I—I don’t remember,” YN whispered.

“I know,” Elijah whispered before pulling YN to him. He kissed her forehead. “I’m here now, little mouse. It’s all going to be okay.”

Elijah led YN out of the room and down endless corridors.

“Where are we?” YN asked.

“We are at a facility outside New York,” he said. 

“What happened to me?”

“SHIELD happened. They forced you to mate with those alphas. Then, after we took their precious super-soldiers, they took away your memories.”

The hairs on YN’s neck stood on edge as she listened to Elijah.

“Those alphas—”

“They won’t hurt you ever again,” Elijah vowed.

“Promise?” YN tentatively reached up and ran her fingers over her gland.

They stopped walking and Elijah took YN’s chin in his hand. Her eyes stared into his. “I promise, little mouse. They won’t ever touch you again.”

Her instincts were raging. She saw the look in his eyes. He had a plan, a plan to stop Steve and Bucky and SHIELD once and for all.

“What about the bond?” YN asked.

“I know a doctor who will perform the surgery in the morning. After that, we will go after SHIELD and this will all be over. For good, this time.”

Steve laid on a hospital bed while Dr Cho went over his vitals. Bucky sat beside Steve, his knee shaking as he thought about YN. Steve reached over and placed his hand on Bucky’s knee. He brought his gaze up to Steve.

“We’ll get her back,” Steve told him and Bucky nodded silently.

Everything in Bucky hurt. Memories were slowly coming back. Vivid memories of YN going to visit him in Wakanda. YN curled up on the couch beside him with a book. Waking up with her in his arms and a crooked grin on her face as she whispered, “last night was fun.”

“Did you know she used to read to me?” Bucky whispered.

Steve took Bucky’s human hand and squeezed it. “We are going to get her back.”

“Everything looks fine physically. You said that you mated with YN yesterday, did a telepathic bond reform?” Dr Cho asked.

“Yes, the one between me and her was stronger than Bucky’s, but I haven’t heard from her since we left the compound.”

“Wait, a telepathic bond reformed between her and Bucky? Did you mate as well?”

“No,” Bucky answered.

“Did your saliva in any way touch her gland?”

Bucky nodded.

“Interesting. I mean, reconstruction doesn’t do anything but add a barrier between the bonded pair. . . so it would make sense that the bond would flicker back to life. Just not as strong as it would be if you were to break the wall. . .”

YN laid on an operating table, a nurse stood over her with a mask over her face.

“I want you to count backwards from ten, okay?” The nurse told her.

“10. . . 9. . . 8. . . 7. . .”

_“YN, baby, wake up,” a soft voice came from above her._

_“Mommy, what’s going on?”_

_YN could hear her father's voice yelling from down the hall._

_“You will not be joining them, Elijah.”_

_“I’m sixteen years old. Most of the families let their sons join at thirteen.”_

_“I said no! You will not have any part of it, do you understand?”_

_“You’re a hypocrite!”_

_“I will not have my son becoming a murderer.”_

_“But you are!”_

_“I will not let you make the same mistakes I made. I will not allow them to brainwash you as they did to me.”_

_“I hate you.”_

_“I don’t care. You are my son, living under my roof, and you will do as I say. We are leaving for Norway. Pack your bags.”_

_“Come on,” YN’s mom whispered, gently pulling the sleepy girl from her bed. “Time to get ready.”_

_YN woke up to a blinding white light, a knife beneath her chin, and a man standing over her. Her eyes widened as he slowly pressed the blade into her chin. He was going to remove her face._

_The door was blown off the hinges and the all too familiar shield knocked the man above her out cold._

_“YN,” Steve gasped and his face appeared above her._

_“Steve,” YN’s voice was horse and quiet._

_Steve burst into tears and buried his face in the crook of her neck. He breathed in her scent and she turned to breathe in his._

_“We got you, doll,” Bucky said as he placed something under her chin to stop the little bit of bleeding. “Told you we’d get you.” He squeezed her hand before leaning down and kissing her cheek._

_“My Bucky.”_

_Bucky grinned, “Yes. Your Bucky. Forever and always.”_

_From that day on, Bucky’s daily goal was to get her to say those words. Whether that be in the kitchen making dinner or in bed making love._

_Bucky buried his nose on the other side of her neck before he gently lifted her from the bed and took her far away from that place._

Steve jerked awake. 

“What’s wrong?” Bucky asked. His voice was groggy from sleep.

Steve groaned and pressed his fingers to his temple.

_YN?_

_Just remember that I've been true to nobody else but you._

The thread burned leaving Steve calling out for YN in agony.

“Steve?” Bucky gasped, gripping Steve’s shoulders. “What’s wrong?”

“The bond. It’s burned.”

_The Andrew Sisters played on the record player, filling the main room with cheerful songs. The furniture had been pushed to the walls allowing ample room for Steve and Bucky to show YN how they used to spend a Friday night._

_YN wore a blue swing dress with a white collar and belt. She smiled as Steve spun her around before pulling her back to him. He pulled her close and brushed his nose against hers. His chest was warm against her palms and she slid her hands up over his shoulders and rested them against the back of his neck._

_“YN,” he whispered heavily._

_“What do you want, Steve?”_

_She pulled her hands away when he didn’t answer causing him to groan._

_“Use your words, Steve.”_

_“Want your fingers in my hair,” he groaned._

_YN smiled. She loved toying with her submissive alpha. “What do you say?”_

_“Please.”_

_YN slid her hands back up to his hairline and threaded her fingers through his short blond hair. She gave him a gentle pull. Bucky came up behind her and placed his hands on her hips._

_“I didn’t know this was a slow song,” Bucky whispered in YN’s ear._

_Don’t Sit Under the Apple Tree was playing now and Bucky gave YN a tug and spun her to face him . He took her hands and swung her around the room._

_Steve couldn’t help the smile that played on his lips as he watched YN throw her head back and laugh while Bucky’s eyes held so much love Steve was scared he would burst._

_No! No! No!_

_Just remember that I’ve been true to nobody else but you_

_So just be true to me_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally titled I Can Do This All Day, I decided to change it last minute. Only a couple chapters left. It’s exciting!


	9. Show Me How It’s Done

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Violence,

The bond YN had to her mates had been walled up again. She wanted to curl in a ball and cry. She wanted to kill every single person around her. But she couldn’t. She had to finish this once and for all. She had to give herself to the dark side, it was the only way to defeat him. 

For years, she had been chasing him, trying to strike him down for the murder of her parents. YN tried to keep her mates and the Faceless separate. Protect them from these sadistic bastards. Instead, she led them right to the two men she cared for most.

It took months to plan it, but she refused to let Elijah walk free again. So she had to give her brother what he wanted most in his life. His sister coming to the Faceless’ side.

YN couldn’t just walk over and say “I’m on your side.” No. She had to make him believe she didn’t remember. If she could hand her brother a clean slate to brainwash, she would be able to gain his trust. Then, she could execute the final stage of her plan.

It had been a few weeks since SHIELD took Steve and Bucky from the Faceless. In that time, she had been training her body and readying it for the upcoming infiltration and downfall of SHIELD. Elijah had seen to all her training sessions and fed her lies about her past. It took every ounce of strength to not slit his throat in the training yard, but by training with him, she was able to take note of his weakness.

It was when she was alone in the shower, the hot water washing over her bruised and sore body, did she allow herself to cry, to call down the bonds that had become ash. Every day, she tried to break down the wall between her and her mates. Every day, silence was the only answer.

YN laid in bed at night and pictured herself in her lovers’ arms. She prayed that if she didn’t make it back to them, if taking down Elijah meant killing herself too, she hoped that she would be able to feel their arms around her one last time. Even if the last time they held her was in death.

Steve held Bucky in the bedroom they were given at the SHIELD compound. It took a long time, but with the help of YN and the culture of the twenty-first century, the two alphas were able to come to terms with their not so platonic feelings for one another. And now that they were out of HYDRA’s grasp, they could show those feelings again.

Steve rubbed circles on Bucky’s back as they thought of the empty facility they had barged into weeks earlier. Everything was dark, silent, and cold. They had called out for YN but there was no answer. With the help from the rest of the team and SHIELD, no rock was unturned. Every door opened, they feared what they would find. 

Bucky had this image of YN’s mangled body on the floor somewhere. It haunted him every moment in the day. The only time he could escape from it was when Steve took him in his arms and kissed him breathless. It was as far as they could go. They wanted to go farther. They wanted to make sweet love, but with the thought of YN being endanger, they couldn’t seem to get past the kisses and whispers of love.

The memories had come back. There was still more to uncover, but they remembered the just of their relationship with YN. From that snowy day when she first confessed her feelings for both super-soldier:

_“—But what, Bucky?” YN turned on him, anger in her voice. “What do I not understand? That in this line of work people get hurt and die? Wasn’t I the one who had to wait in agony for Steve’s call after he found you? Wasn’t I the one—“ her voice broke as a tear fell down her cheek. “—who stitched you two up! It felt like I was dying, not hearing from Steve. Then trying to hold myself together when he showed up on my doorstep bruised and broken. Then I had to go back out there and do my job, not knowing when I would see him again. Scared the feelings I had grown for him would endanger us both._

_“Every spare moment I had was spent in Wakanda. Not for him. No. I was there because when I saw you my heart seemed to grow. I thought it was bad enough to have feelings for one super-soldier alpha, I start having feelings for another one. Bucky. I spent hours at your bedside after they put you under. Okoye would message me after Steve would leave so I could come sit with you and questions wouldn’t arise. I thought I was a dirty omega. A selfish omega. For wanting two alphas. . .”_

_Bucky paled as she turned around and poured the hot chocolate in a mug and slammed it in front of him._

_“You came to Wakanda for me?—”_

_“You have feelings for me?—”_

_Steve stood in the archway watching as YN unloaded her true feeling to Bucky._

_A tear rolled down her cheek. “Yes,” she whispered to Bucky. Her face turned up and she meets Steve’s stare. “Yes.”_

To the phone call that changed everything again:

_Steve intertwined his fingers with Bucky as they listened to YN._

_“Tell Bucky I love him. Tell Steve I love him. Tell them I love them. . . Fuck,” She groaned in pain. “Tell them, I wanted to be their omega. Their mate. My only regret in life. . . was not acting sooner.”_

_Bucky snatched the phone from Natasha’s shaking hand. “Doll? We are coming for you. Don’t give up—”_

_“—I’m losing too much blood, Bucky. I won’t make it.”_

_“Give us your coordinates, omega,” Steve demanded._

_“He killed my parents, Steve. I won’t let him hurt you too.”_

_“YN!” Steve and Bucky growled._

_Bucky and Steve’s heart broke when they relived her last words to them on that call._

_“I’m in love with you,” YN had whispered. “I’m sorry I didn’t say it sooner.”_

Then there was the mating after she had healed from her injuries. Everyone left the villa so the three could have the alone time they so desperately deserved. The bed frame broke during round two. It wasn’t until round four, did the alphas finally sink there teeth into YN’s neck and declare her theirs.

The second time in Paris, this time with both alphas and multiple orgasms. The time YN pulled out a fake knife from her bedside drawer and asked if she could ride Steve with it pressed to his throat. 

Then there was the memory of Berlin. . .

Steve pulled Bucky closer and kissed his forehead. “We are going to find her,” Steve told him. “We will get her back and we will be together again.”

Bucky’s arms tightened around Steve. YN and Bucky grew close after Wakanda. Their platonic relationship was stronger than YN and Steve’s. She helped Bucky through the flashbacks and nightmares just as much as Steve had, possibly more. After those memories came back, the pain in Bucky’s heart had grown heavier.

YN was on her way to a training session when she heard a familiar voice talking with Elijah.

“We need to run tests, Mr LN. We had her in heat with a super soldier in rut and one out. I don’t see why she couldn’t be pregnant.”

“I will not have you pumping my sister with hormones, Dr Starr. You are a sick bastard. Don’t think I didn’t see the tape of your examination of her. YN is the worlds greatest assassin, you will treat her as such from here on out. Not some fucking cow.”

“I thought you needed a super-soldier offspring.”

“I do and I will get one, but I will not have your sick hands on her again. Do I make myself clear?”

“Yes, sir. What about a pregnancy test?” Dr Starr asked.

Elijah thought for a moment, “You can run the test tomorrow. I don’t want anything on her mind other than what Barnes and Rogers did to her. This ends today. And I don’t want the thought of a child coming in between her and putting a knife to those Avengers's hearts.”

“Yes, sir.”

Oh, Elijah. Only a sick bastard can call out a sick bastard.

When YN was sure Dr Starr had left, she rounded the corner. 

“Little mouse! Are you ready for your first mission?” Elijah asked.

YN shifted uneasily. “I believe so.”

Elijah smiled and patted her shoulder. “You’ll do great. You’ve excelled in training, and I promise to be beside you every step of the way.”

“What’s the mission?” YN asked.

“We have intel that suggests SHIELD is planning to move facilities. We will be finishing this once and for all.”

“That seems like a pretty big deal. Are you sure I’m ready for such a mission?”

Elijah smiled and gently ran his hand over YN’s cheek. “You’ll do fine, little mouse.”

Natasha was sipping coffee and Steve sat across from her. Bucky wasn’t doing great and had stayed in bed. He was drifting in and out of sleep. Nightmares plagued his sleep. Memories of being under HYDRA’s control to the things he had done to YN.

“I just can’t believe it,” Natasha whispered. “I mean, I can, but. . . I don’t know.”

“I remember her always keeping her missions under strict access. Even after we mated and began sharing a room at the villa. . . She kept a safe in the closet. I watched her open it numerous times. . . I don’t know why I never asked about it.” Steve ran a hand over his face. His eyes had dark blue bags under them. “Did you know about her parents?”

“Yes. I never saw her complete record. Never knew about her brother, just what she told me.”

“She never spoke too long about them. Other than she loved them, they loved her. . . They were gone and she missed them tremendously. Though, I remember days. . .” Steve stared down at the table. “She wouldn’t be herself.”

“Drinking, you mean?”

“Yeah. And she would light a cigar and set it down beside her. . .”

“They were her fathers, I believe. I remember coming to the apartment we shared for a while. . . it was winter. . . I thought it was peculiar when she came home with the fanciest box of Italian cigars. But once a year, like clockwork, she would sit with a bottle of whiskey and a cigar. She had perfume too, she would cover her blanket in. . .” Natasha paused for a second. “I’m scared, Steve. She never could ask for help and this scheme she’s come up with. . .”

Steve’s eyes grew red and he couldn’t help but hid behind his hands as he gathered his emotions.

“I heard from her,” Steve whispered. “The morning after we came here.” Natasha leaned closer to him and gently placed her hand on his arm. His hands fell away from his face.

“What did she say?”

“‘Baby, just you and me. When I come marching home,’” Steve said. “It’s lyrics from Don’t Sit Under the Apple Tree. We danced to it in the villa. Valentines Day. A year after we mated. God. . . I don’t know what Bucky and I are going to do if we lose her. She held us together for so long.”

A tear rolled down Natasha’s cheek. “I know what you mean. She will get out of this though. She has to.”

It was at that moment when the alarms went off. “Unauthorized personnel in the sleeping quarters! Unauthorized personnel in the sleeping quarters!” 

The room was dark and heavy with Steve and Bucky’s scent. YN was careful with every step she took. Her feet were bare to cause the least amount of noise. Bucky laid on the left side of the bed with a weighted blanket over his torso. 

YN felt Elijah’s hand rest on her lower back, ushering her to kill. She pulled out her knife and stepped towards the bed. Her thoughts were racing and she tried to think of a way to stop it.

“Kill him,” Elijah whispered into her ear. “He hurt you. For so long. Kill him. Finish this.”

YN’s eyes ran over the things on the bedside table. Bucky’s leather glove that he used to hide his metal hand. His SHIELD phone. A photo of Steve and Bucky in the 30’s. A photo of Steve, YN, and Bucky in Paris. A lamp and YN’s beloved copy of her favorite book. On top of the book was a small round object that was a black with purple engravings that seemed to almost glow in the dark.

YN stepped up to the bed. She stood over Bucky’s sleeping figure. He was sweating and beginning to twitch. 

He’s having a nightmare, YN thought. She yearned to take him in her arms like she once did. Let him rest his head against her stomach while she gently ran her fingers through his hair. 

HYDRA had made him grow it out again. YN remembered standing in the villa kitchen. Bucky sat in a chair in front of her as she cut his hair and trimmed his beard. He told her storys of the village children who would help around the farm he stayed at in Wakanda, but YN enjoyed the stories of his goats the most.

“You know,” She told him as she brushed some hair from his shoulder before continuing to trim his hair down to the length it had been during the war. “This place has enough room for a few goats. . . if that’s something you would like.”

“No,” Bucky sighed as the last bit of hair fell to the ground. YN moved to his front and tilted his head up. His breath got caught in his throat at the feeling of her finger beneath his chin. His eyes met hers. “They are much happier in Wakanda.”

“Were you happier in Wakanda?” YN’s voice was soft and quiet.

Bucky shook his head, “No. I’m happier here.”

YN couldn’t help the small smile that graced her lips. “What do you want me to do with this then?” She asked as she ran her fingers over Bucky’s rough beard.

“What do you think I should do with it?”

“I think. . . I think we should just clean it up a bit, but leave it.”

Bucky smiled, “Then that’s what I want.”

She wanted to kiss him. She wanted to confess all her feelings. But he was still hurting. He need space. So even though it pained her, she gave bucky the space to heal and she kept her feelings to herself.

“Do it, little mouse,” Elijah’s voice drew her back to the present. “Complete your mission.”

YN dug her teeth into her lip and spun the knife handle around her thumb. She silently brought the knife inches from Bucky’s throat.

“Which room was the alarm triggered in?” Natasha asked as she and Steve ran through the halls. More security joined them as the reached the section of the building which held the sleeping quaters.

“Rogers and Barnes,” a voice answered through the comms.

Steve’s heart droped into the pit of his stomach. They had taken YN and now they took Bucky. Steve’s back hit the wall as all the air seemed to be sucked away from him.

“Steve,” Natasha whispered, placing a hand on Steve’s arm. “Hey. . . look at me.”

Steve looked up at Natasha, his face was pale and his eye were burning with the growing threat of tears. Natasha pointed down the hall.

Bucky was running towards them. His hair disheveled and he looked as though he had just seen a ghost.

“YN,” he panted. “She’s here and she’s with a man.”

“Oh god,” Steve muttered. “Oh god. Oh god.” He wrapped his arms around Bucky who pulled him close.

“I’m okay,” he whispered.

“Who pressed the panic button?” Natasha asked.

“YN. She held a knife to me throat, but she pressed the panic button. He dragged her away after the alarm went off.”

Steve hiccuped and gripped Bucky’s shirt tightly in his fist.

“Did you see which way she went?”

“I didn’t but I don’t think they’ll be leaving just yet.”

“We need to find her,” Steve muttered into Bucky’s neck.

“We will.”

As YN pressed the knife to Bucky’s throat, her left-hand slide over the side of the bedside table. She found the panic button and without any hesitation, she pressed it. 

The alarm went off and Bucky’s blue eyes opened and fell to YN. For a split second, her eyes held love and longing but quickly turned to fear and anger. Elijah grabbed YN’s waist and dragged her from the room.

“I told you I wasn’t ready,” YN said to him as they ran down the hall. “I’m not an assassin.”

Elijah slammed her against the wall. “You panicked, little mouse. Don’t panic. He hurt you. Now it’s time for him to hurt. Don’t hesitate, little mouse. Next time you do, I will—”

“—You’ll what, Elijah?” YN whimpered. “I thought you would never hurt me.”

Elijah’s face softened. “Yes. You’re right, little mouse,” he set her back on the floor. “I’m sorry.” He took a step back and looked up and down the corridors. “We need to find a way to corner them, separately. . .”

YN watched as Elijah looked around them. 

“Come on. We’ll take over the control room. We can figure out how to corner them there.”

_The cold buried its way to nine-year-old YN’s bones. They were trekking up a mountain in Norway. Mr LN said a safe house was up at the top._

_“We’ll be safe there. We will be safe until my contact arrives,” YN rememberers hearing her father say to her mother._

_Elijah had been angry since they left their townhouse in New York. Little did any of them know that the Faceless had been training him in secret for the past year. To pledge, every new member had to make their first kill. Normally, the target would be picked at random, but because of Mr LN’s disloyalty, the Faceless expected Elijah’s first kill to be his father._

_YN remembered, vividly, her brother's leather-gloved hand wrapped around hers. They had never been close, but he always had a soft spot for his sister. He saw himself as her protector and she looked up to him as such, but then the knife appeared in his hand._

_“Elijah. . .” YN whimpered as he pushed her behind him. She watched with fear in her eyes as he took his father from behind and slit his throat._

_Blood spilled onto the white snow. Screams from YN and her mother filled the brisk air. Mr LN’s body fell limp and lifeless, but Elijah wasn’t finished. He pushed his father's body over and was going to begin the Faceless signature disembodiment when his mother grabbed his hand which held his knife._

_“Elijah!”_

_“Dad! Mom!” YN cried out. “Elijah, please. . .”_

_Elijah and his mother wrestled around in the snow, but it wasn’t long before Elijah pressed his blade into his mother's chest._

_“NO!” YN sobbed. She turned to run but ran into a man with his face wrapped in black fabric._

_“Finish it, son,” the man said as he held YN in his grasp._

_YN sobbed for her brother to stop, but he did what he was trained to do and YN was forced to watch every motion, every movement, her brother performed._

YN stopped in front of Elijah and began bouncing on her feet. She took a steadying breath as she willed the look in Bucky’s eyes to leave her. This had to end. Today. But she needed a clear head.

“What’s wrong, little mouse?” Elijah asked.

I want to slit your throat, that’s what’s wrong.

“I was so scared, Elijah. So scared he would wake up and kill me. . .”

Elijah took YN’s face in his hands. “I won’t let him, YN. You have to kill him. It’s the only way you can join me. You must kill the two people who wronged you. Only then can you be pledged into the Faceless.”

YN nodded and pulled away. Elijah led her into the control room. He moved to the guard sitting at the chair, but YN beat him to it. She came up behind him and as her knife slide across his throat, she placed a small cloth over his mouth and nose. He fell unconscious instantly. YN pushed the chair away from the computer and stepped up to the screen.

Elijah gently pushed her away, paying no heed to the fact that YN didn’t actually kill the agent. The sound of the keyboard clicking echoed around the dark room.

YN stepped away from Elijah and quickly opened the door and pushed the chair and the unconscious agent into the hall. She closed the door quietly and turned the lock. 

“When you say you must kill the two people who wronged you, do you mean two people who wronged you or two people you care about most?”

Elijah turned around and found YN with the knife he gave her in her left hand and a sleek, two-bladed dagger with purple engraving in her other. It was made out of vibranium and was a gift to her from Shuri. 

“Little mouse—”

“Or do you mean both? Dad. . . Mom. . . you cared about them, yet in your mind they wronged you.” 

Elijah smirked. “You sly bitch. Have you been faking this whole time?”

“No,” YN smirked. “Thanks to your little pet name for me, I got my memories back not twenty minutes after being with you.”

“So you made them put a code word in. Smart.” 

YN shook her head. “Did you really think that even if I was unaware of the real history I have with Steve and Bucky, I would harm an unarmed man.”

“Ah, yes. Your code. That’s thrown out the window when I’m involved, right?”

“Wrong! I would never do the things you did to mom and dad.”

Elijah chuckled. “You kill me—” 

“—wait let me guess, SHIELD goes up in flames?” Elijah narrowed his eyes. “The agent I just pushed into the hall has a drive in his pocket. It has ever filed stored at your facility. Every member of the Faceless is now known to SHIELD.” 

Elijah grew red. “But the explosives—”

“—I disarmed them last night,” Elijah went pale as YN pulled out a detonator from her pocket. “I set up explosives throughout your facility. One press of this button and boom. Everything you worked so hard to keep alive, gone. But that’s not the worst part. No, the worst part is the fact that you aren’t making it out of this room alive, Elijah.”

“What about you?”

YN shrugged. “I could care less if I walk out of this room or leave in a body bag. You are going to hell no matter what. Whether I join you today or not. . . we will just have to see.”

There was a banging at the door.

“What about them? Your precious mates.”

“Their lives are worth more than mine.”

“They would disagree.”

Again, YN shrugged. “Let's get this over with, shall we?” YN asked as she squared her shoulders and squatted in a fighting stance. YN narrowed her eyes as he got into a stance of his own.

“Come, little mouse, show me how it's done.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just want to say thank you so much for reading and supporting this story! As always, comments and feedback are appreciated!


	10. What A Waste

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: violence
> 
> I don’t know if people want to know, but I listened to Waste by Oh Wonder while writing this chapter.

_YN paced around her small gray room. It held a small twin bed with gray sheets and dark gray quilt. The frame was metal and squeaked whenever she sat on it. The mattress was hard but she didn’t mind all that much because she wouldn’t be able to sleep as she should with a soft mattress either. A small bathroom was in the corner. The wall that divided her sleeping area with the bathroom was at an angle, so the bathroom itself was a triangle. It was equipped with a shower, toilet, and sink._

_YN was growing restless. Elijah’s trust in her had grown in the previous two weeks. While it still wasn’t a lot and she had a constant companion with her during the waking hours, once she was in her room, no one bothered her till morning. This led to her exploring the compound at night via the air ducts._

_It took her a week to memorize the layout enough to get her from her room to the control room, and the storage room where they were housing explosives she believed were going to be used at SHIELD._

_Elijah’s training was growing rigorous. He kept taunting her, challenging her, and feeding her lies she had to pretend were the truth. This paired with the whispers she heard at breakfast made her believe they were planning a strike on SHIELD soon._

_So, on the night before Elijah planned on having YN murder her mates, YN planned to download every piece of information from the control room and fix the explosives so they wouldn’t detonate._

_Once YN believed no one would bother her, she got on her bed and quietly removed the bolts from the duct with a dull butter knife. She gently laid the grate on her bed before pulling herself into the tunnel that would take her where she needed to be. The duct was a tight fit, but YN had to make it work. She crawled for ten minutes, turning left or right when she needed to and pausing when she made too much noise._

_The first stop was the supply closet. She lowered herself down to the floor and began sorting through the explosives. She opened every single one and cut specific wires. YN made sure that if someone were to open one, they wouldn’t be able to tell that the wires had been cut._

_Then it was to the control room. YN replaced the grate and scurried down the ducts to the small dark room. When she reached the control room, she pulled out a handkerchief that she had drenched in chloroform when she visited the nurse that morning._

_YN quietly landed on her feet just behind the rather large man who was watching the screens with little interest. She made quick work of it and had the man sleeping like a baby in seconds._

_YN pulled out a USB from the drawer and began copying every file onto the drive. She had names, photos, and homes of everyone who ever wrapped their face in dark fabric. When the drive was full, she made sure everything was how she left it and pulled herself back into the air duct._

_YN placed a stolen detonator in a sock in the dresser. She didn’t get much sleep as her thoughts were of her alphas and the explosives she had placed through the facility. The sun rose and she forced herself to make peace with the fact that this may be her last sunrise._

Everything went dark as Elijah slammed YN to the ground. Her vision blurred around the edges as her lungs burned from the loss of air. The vibranium blade laid on the ground out of arms reach while her other one was buried in her right shoulder.

“You got cocky, YN,” Elijah whispered. “You spent a year without training, you think your body is just going to snap back in two weeks?” 

His fingers wrapped around YN’s throat as her legs twitched beneath him. YN’s eyes grew red as she tried to twist Elijah’s wrists. He chuckled at her attempts.

“You don’t know when to quit, little mouse. It’s always been your downfall. You need to stop thinking you are better than me because I will always be stronger, faster, and more powerful than you will ever be.”

A tear rolled down her cheek as she reached out as far as she could for vibranium knife. Elijah chuckled and applied more pressure.

The blade rolled farther back. It rocked back and forth. Four ants appeared and they picked up the dagger and brought it closer. Closer. Closer.

“Closer,” YN muttered. 

Elijah turned just as YN wrapped her fingers around the handle and jerked it. The dagger changed its shape. It wrapped around YN’s knuckles and with the last bit of strength, she punched Elijah on the side of his head.

The door opened as the ants on the door finished moving the lock and redwing descended from the air duct. The small drone pointed a gun at Elijah as the room filled with SHIELD agents. 

“Don’t move,” Sam’s voice boomed.

“I’ve got you,” Steve said as he collapsed beside YN. He took her hand and squeezed it.

“We need a medic!” Bucky called as Sam and Nat dragged Elijah from the room.

“You failed, little mouse!” Elijah laughed. “You’re the only one going to hell today.” Two guards took him to a cell.

Bucky moved to punch Elijah but a hand stopped him. 

“My. . . Bucky. . .” Yn’s voice was barely a whisper.

Bucky dropped to his knees beside YN and took her hand in his. “I’m here. I’m right here.”

“I wasn’t—” a tear rolled down her cheek. “I was never going to kill you.”

“I know.”

YN coughed as blood ran down her chin.

“A medic! Someone get a god damn medic in here!” Steve yelled over his shoulder.

“Stevie,” YN slowly turned to look at Steve. Her hand cupped his cheek and he pressed his mouth into her palm. “Do you remember me? Do you remember us?”

“All of it,” Steve whispered, a tear rolling down his cheek.

“Paris. The coffee shop. . . with the cookies. . .”

“Shh, YN, don’t talk,” Bucky brushed YN’s hair from her face. “Save your energy.”

YN didn’t listen. “That’s when I knew. . . that’s when I knew I was falling for you.”

“YN, please, save your energy,” Steve begged her.

She turned to look at Bucky. “Before you went under ice again. You were talking with Steve and you smiled. . .” YN laughed but it came out more like a gargle as blood threatened to fill her mouth. “You smiled and I knew I would be happy again.”

A tear rolled down Bucky’s cheek as he leaned down and kissed her cheek. “You’re going to be okay. We are going to fix—” 

The grip on Bucky’s hand loosened and fell away. YN laid on the floor pale as a ghost, her eyes fixed on the ceiling, and her body unmoving.

“YN?” Bucky murmured as the weight of a sob burned his lungs.

“NO!” Natasha cried out. 

“YN?” Steve gasped, shaking YN’s limp body.

The medic’s pushed past Natasha and two agents had to remove Steve and Bucky from YN’s side. Her body jerked as they tried to restart her heart. 

“What a waste,” a voice said.

YN opened her eyes. She stood in a shallow pool. The sky above her was a light purple gray. Far away were the tall lavender shrubs surrounded her. The water around her feet was the same color as the sky. The air around her was stale, it didn’t carry the calm scent of the lavender as she believed it would.

“Where am I?” YN asked.

“An in-between of sorts.”

YN turned and found a bald woman dressed in yellow robes.

“What are you doing here?”

“Do you remember who I am?”

“The Ancient One. I came to you when I was sixteen to be trained.” 

The woman nodded and circled around YN.

“You turned me away.”

“Why did I turn you away?” The Ancient One asked.

YN thought back to all those years ago. “Because. . . because I wasn’t there for the right reason. Not really.”

“You spent years training to kill your brother. You killed innocents and villains alike for sport and money. You became what you wanted so desperately to destroy.”

“But I stopped. I joined SHIELD and changed. . .”

“Did you stop hunting for your brother?”

“No. . .”

“Did you stop plotting his death?”

“No. . .”

“What a waste,” she said again.

“What was a waste?”

“Your life.”

YN took a step back and pressed her hand to her chest. She looked to her chest as electric shocks burst through her chest.

“Am I dead?”

“Your dying.”

YN looked up with tears in her eyes.

“You tell yourself that all you want in life is to see your brother dead, but I can’t help but think that that is a lie you tell yourself so when the time inevitably comes—which it has—you would find peace. Do you have peace, YN?”

“No,” YN whispered with tears streaming down her cheek.

“Is taking his life worth yours? Worth the heartbreak for Steve and Bucky?”

“No,” YN said it without thinking, not to please the Ancient One, but because it was the truth.

“You deserve justice for what your brother did to you and your parents. But you’ve wasted your life turning into a monster to do so. Are you going to rest for eternity? Or are you going to wake up and make your life worth something?”

Another shock traveled through her system. She could see Steve and Bucky’s reflection in the gray water. They held each other as they cried.

“But hunting for Elijah. . . hunting for the Faceless. . . it’s all I’ve ever known.”

“Is that all you ever want to know?”

YN’s head dropped and she stared down into the water. Where her face should’ve been reflected, she found memories. Memories of a child with a snowsuit on. She had the biggest smile as she went down a snow-covered hill, her mother behind her with an almost identical grin. The laughter made the water bubble as the sled slowed at the bottom of the hill.

A memory of skipping down the sidewalk with her hand in her fathers appeared after the bubbles subsided. They entered a dark theatre to watch a rerun of The Princess Bride.

“Can I have candy?”

“As you wish.”

The child giggled as her father handed her the candy and kissed her cheek.

A memory of Steve and Bucky laughing as YN skipped through a field of lavender. Bucky running after her. She screeched and giggled like a child as his arms wrapped around her waist and lifted her off the ground. His mouth found its way to her neck as he planted kisses on her skin. His breath was warm and sent butterflies soaring through her stomach. Those butterflies burst around her and Bucky as another memory came to the surface.

YN remembered the feeling of Steve coming up behind her for a hug under Berlin skies so vividly. She smiled as he planted a soft kiss on her cheek, leaving his love for her planted on her flushed cheek before pressing the last remaining bit of ice cream into her nose. She shrieked at the cold and grabbed him before he could make his getaway. She tugged at his hand and lowered his face closer to hers. Her nose met his as she smeared ice cream onto his nose.

“I don’t know whether to find this super weird and disgusting or cute and sweet,” Bucky said from beside them as they laughed like two high school love birds.

“I wanted that,” YN whispered. “I wanted that every day for the rest of my life.”

“So why didn’t you make it so?”

“Because. Elijah was out there. Plotting ways to hurt me and the people I loved.” 

“Is killing him the only way to stop him? Is turning yourself over to the dark side the only way you can protect the ones you loved?” The Ancient One asked. “Is this who your parents wanted you to become? Is this who Steve and Bucky fell in love with? Is this who you want to be?”

YN looked up from the water. “No.”

“What will it be, YN?”

“I want to live. I want to spend my life with them. I want to give them the person I hid for so long. Please. . . don’t let this be my end.”

The Ancient One pressed her thumb to YN’s forehead. “Stop hiding, YN.”

“I will. I promise.”

“Take a breath.”

YN’s body jerked for a fifth time and the heart rate monitor picked up her heart rate. It was steady and had everyone release a shared breath.

“Get the gurney over here. We need to get her to medical now!” The nurse said.

Steve let out a sob and Bucky’s hold on him grew tighter. Wanda stood by the door crying with Natasha. Sam’s hands shook as he counted YN’s heartbeats on the monitor. Fury stood beside Scott who was in his suit.

YN’s body was lifted onto a gurney as one doctor applied pressure to the knife wound in her shoulder.

The agent who had been in the control room had since gained consciousness and moved towards Fury. 

“Sir. LN put this in my pocket,” the agent handed Fury the thumb drive. 

YN was wheeled past Fury as he took the drive. Steve and Bucky followed the nurses and Wanda, Natasha, and Sam behind them. Fury moved to the computer screens and inserted the drive. Files and windows opened and stacked on top of one another. Photos and names of members of the Faceless, as well as HYDRA, appeared with locations of each one. 

“She did it. We have every single one of them.” Fury turned to the man, “Get everyone to the helicarrier. I want us in the air before the Faceless learns that we have their leader.”

“Yes sir.”

YN had been put on life support as they waited for Cho to arrive with the cradle. Bucky and Steve didn’t leave her side. They kept her hand in theirs, hoping that their warmth would hold her to the land of the living. 

When Cho finally arrived, Bucky and Steve were ushered out of the room and were forced to watch behind a glass window as the nurses moved YN’s almost lifeless body into the machine. Cho pressed a few buttons and the arms began working on closing the knife wound.

“You won’t even feel the difference,” Cho told them as she stepped into the hall.

“We’ll feel the difference,” Bucky muttered, his eyes not leaving YN’s form.

“When can we see her?” Steve asked as Cho shifts uneasily.

“As soon as the cradle is done, we will move her to a private room. You may sit with her there while we monitor her vitals.”

“When will she wake up?” Bucky asked.

“When she’s ready.”

Bucky leaned his forehead against the cold glass and closed his eyes. Steve rested a hand on his shoulder.

“You two should rest. I’ll call you when we are ready to move her.” 

“No,” Bucky muttered.

“We are fine, Cho. Just, fix our girl, will ya?”

“You have a fair amount of kills under your belt, Elijah LN,” Fury said as he stepped up to the glass cell. It was built the same way as the one that held Loki. “Almost as many as your sister.”

Elijah sat in the corner and growled. “I’m better than my sister.” 

“Yes. What was it you told her? Stronger, faster, more powerful. Yet you’re in a cell—”

“—It’s better than death's doorstep.”

Fury narrowed his eyes. The man behind the glass shared many of YN’s features. The eye was the same shape, his hair the same color.

“Our doctor says she’ll live. A long life, free in the world. Unlike you and your colleagues who will be spending the rest of your miserable lives in a cell.”

Elijah grinned. “We will see about that.”

YN woke up disoriented. She looked around the room slowly. The walls a bright white, a machine beeped just above her left ear. Steve and Bucky were asleep on the small couch. YN smiled at the sight. Her boys. Her boys were back.

Natasha stood up quietly and gripped YN’s right hand tighter.

“Thank god. Thank god,” She muttered into YN’s hair as she pulled YN into her.

YN winced but brought her left arm around Natasha.

“I’m sorry. I’m sorry.”

“Hush,” YN murmured. “I hold nothing against you, Nat.”

“I should’ve trusted you,” Natasha whispered as she pulled away and sat back in her chair. She tried to keep her voice quiet as Steve and Bucky hadn’t gotten much sleep.

“Yes, you should have,” YN said firmly. “But I also was a bit crazy after I lost them. I hope you will never have to experience that kind of grief. It’s the past now, we can’t change it. All we can do is move forward.”

Natasha kissed the back of YN’s hand and closed her eyes.

“How long have I been asleep?” YN asked.

“Seven days.”

“Seven days?” YN gasped. “Where’s Elijah?”

“A cell.”

YN nodded her head.

“The Faceless?”

“Thank’s to your intel, we are currently rounding them up. They’ll all be going to prison for a lifetime for what they did.”

YN closed her eyes. “I want to speak with Fury. I want to take some time off. Go to the villa. Spend some time with the boys.” 

“Is this after you put a knife in Elijah?” Natasha asked.

YN opened one eye and looked at Natasha with it. “No.” She said it slowly as her eye fluttered shut again, unsure if it was truly something she wanted to close off.

“You’re going to let him live?”

“I’m going to let him rot in a cell for the rest of his life. He’ll be alive, but he certainly won’t be living. Not in the way I will at least.”

“And how do you plan on spending your second chance at life and love?”

YN smirked. “In my French villa with two alphas warming my bed.”

“Speaking of the two alphas,” Natasha pulled out an object from her pocket and leaned towards YN. “I kept it safe as you asked in your last letter. Before Fury brought you in. Or you came in. . .”

YN took the brass object and held it close to her heart. “Thank you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading! I would like to think I’m almost done, but then I sit down and write more, lol.


	11. Elijah

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: violence
> 
> Elijah was inspired by the song Elijah by Matthew and the Atlas if you were curious.

YN stayed in the medbay for a few days after she woke up. Steve and Bucky took turns laying on the small twin bed with her. They barely fit in the bed beside her but they wouldn’t, they couldn’t, let her sleep alone ever again. 

One night, Bucky was resting with YN while Steve snored quietly on the couch. They were facing one another and taking in the other features. 

“You have a new scar,” Bucky whispered, running his finger on the faint line under YN’s eye.

“Bucharest. Three years ago.” She whispered. YN knew the place and date of every scar that littered her body, some had stories she would tell others about at parties and gatherings, but mostly she would just give a location and date.

YN threaded her fingers through Bucky’s long hair and he leaned into her touch.

“When you’re better, will you cut it for me?”

“Of course.” YN kissed Bucky’s nose and curled up against his chest. “I missed you more than you can ever imagine.”

Bucky kissed her forehead and pulled her closer. “You’ll never lose us again. I promise.”

When Steve shared her bed, he would keep a hand over her heart. His preferred position was spooning so he could drape his arm over her waist and press his hand to her breast and feel her heartbeat evenly beneath his fingertips.

“I’m alive,” YN whispered one night as she carefully turned to face him. She took care not to jerk her arm and cause herself more pain than she intended.

Steve didn’t look at YN. He looked anywhere but her. YN gently placed her left hand against his cheek. His face was covered in a rough, unkempt beard.

“I’m okay, Stevie.”

“You died. . .”

“So did you.”

Steve’s arm tightened around YN as he buried his face in her neck.

“Steven, look at me,” YN’s voice was stern. She had only ever called him by that name once before. 

Steve looked up at her, his movement slow. Once his eyes met YN’s, she took his chin in her hand so he wouldn’t look away from her.

“I’m sorry.” Tears filled her cheeks as she said it. “I’m so sorry that you watched that. I’m sorry that you and Bucky watched that and felt the pain you felt afterward. I don’t ever want you to go through that again.”

Steve sucked in a painful breath as he closed his eyes and leaned into her touch. “Promise me. Please, promise me, that you will ask for help next time. Promise me that you won’t leave us out of your life. Any part of it.”

YN kissed Steve’s closed eyes. “I promise. You’re my home, Steve Rogers. Bucky is my home.” She placed the brass object she had entrusted Natasha to keep safe into his hand. “My north, my south, my east and west. Don’t ever forget that.”

Steve pulled away and looked at the compass. YN gave it to him for their first anniversary and found it on their decoy bodies. Inside was a small photograph of YN and Bucky. She knew how special the one of Peggy was to him and though she felt jealousy at first, she understood the feelings he had had for her because they were the same feelings she felt for him and Bucky. She understood how hard it was for him to move past those feelings. He placed that compass on a bookshelf in the villa one evening a few weeks before they mated. There it stayed, unopened and collecting dust.

“How is he?” YN dared to ask when Fury came to visit.

“He still believes he has the upper hand.”

“What about the Faceless?”

“We are trying to gather enough agents to make a clean sweep of things. Don’t want word to get to any of them and have them go underground.” He glanced over at Steve and Bucky. “It would be nice if we could have some people join in on the roundup.”

“We aren’t leaving YN’s side, Fury,” Steve said.

“If they were to do this—”

“—YN,” Bucky started to defend their decision.

“—Would you grant them three months' leave?”

Fury thought for a moment. “I would grant them six months' leave.”

YN turned to her boys with puppy-dog eyes. “Six months in the villa with me for 48 hours tops without me?”

“No,” they both said.

“We don’t even work for SHIELD,” Steve said.

“But I do.”

“You aren’t going on a mission until Cho gives you the all-clear,” Bucky said.

“No, but Fury just granted me six months leave in exchange for you two to leave my bedside for—”

“No,” Steve and Bucky repeated.

“LN can have nine months.”

“Nine months. Think of everything we could accomplish during that time. Come on,” she pleaded. “I’ll be fine. We are in the air with a cloaking device over us. With many agents and guns.”

Bucky glanced over at Steve.

“You can’t be serious,” Steve grumbled.

“She’s right. She’ll be safe up here. It won’t be that long and then we will have her all to ourselves for nine months.”

“Fine, but I want someone outside her door,” Steve told Fury.

“I’ll see to it.”

“I want Rogers with Romanoff and Barnes with Wilson. I want everyone to arrive at their points in 1500.”

“I never got to ask,” YN said before Fury could leave. “The last name you gave me after my memories were wiped. Vers. Did it have any meaning?”

Fury nodded. “An old friend of mine went by that name when we first met. Her memories were locked away as well. Maybe one day I’ll get the chance to introduce you two. You would really like her.”

Steve and Bucky climbed into the small hospital bed making YN laugh as they did their best to squeeze onto the bed. They pressed their faces gently into YN’s neck and breathed in her scent. She was able to wrap her left arm around Bucky but had to keep her right hand draped over her torso. Steve didn’t mind. He placed his arm beside hers and intertwined his fingers with hers. YN kissed their foreheads and closed her eyes.

“When you get back, I should be moved to our quarters,” YN said tiredly. “We’ll be able to comfortably sleep together. No one will have to worry about falling off.”

“You aren’t going to try and see him, will you?” Steve asked.

“Stevie,” Bucky warned.

“What, Buck? He almost killed her. I don’t want him anywhere near her or her near him. Even if he’s in a cell made for the Hulk.”

“I promise. I won’t go anywhere near him. I’m not going to try and kill him either. I turned into a monster trying to hunt him. He doesn’t deserve death. He deserves to rot in a cell with the thoughts of what he has done haunting him.”

Steve and Bucky look up at YN.

“What?”

“You aren’t a monster, sweetheart,” Steve murmured.

“I was one. For a long time, I was. Before I met you. Then. . . After he resurfaced that old self came back. It got worse after you two. . . I don’t want to be that person anymore.”

“Doll,” Bucky whispered, pressing his lips to YN’s forehead.

“It’s the truth, Bucky. Ask Natasha. Ask Fury. I’ve changed now and that’s all that matters. At least that’s what Sam says.”

Steve and Bucky left after YN fell asleep. Their targets were in Boston and Philadelphia. They parted ways on the helicarrior. Bucky pulled Steve into a hug after which Steve took Bucky’s face in his warm rough hands and planted a kiss against Bucky’s lips. Steve kissed Bucky and YN like it was the last kiss he was ever going to have and it made his mates hearts flutter and cheeks warm.

They parted with a soft, “I love you. Come back to me.” Then they were gone.

“So the test came back negative,” Cho said.

YN nodded, a small grin gracing her lips. “Son of a bitch was so hopeful.”

“YN?”

“Elijah. He wanted super soldier offspring. I don’t know if I want to be a mother. Not sure if I would even be good at it. Certainly not qualified. . . I just hope that if and when I’m ready to conceive it would be somewhere happy and in a loving environment.”

Cho smiled, “Well, now that that is over. You are free to go back to your quarters. All I ask is that you continue the stretches I showed you. You should be able to do everything you used to with your right shoulder in a week or so.”

YN kissed Cho’s cheek, “Thank you, Cho. For everything.”

YN debated going to Elijah and rubbing the news in his face.

“I promise. I won’t go anywhere near him.”

YN decided on going to her quarters and getting some rest. The helicarrior was almost empty as what little SHIELD operatives they had had been sent to capture members of the Faceless. YN’s new muscle, a young beta named Adam, walked beside her with a gun to his hip. 

“What made you join SHIELD, Adam?”

“My dad. He was a member. Was killed by a HYDRA agent.”

“I’m sorry to hear that.”

Adam shrugged. “He died fighting for what he believed in. Peace and safety.” He stopped beside the door to YN quarters. “Thank you for the work you did. You saved a lot of people and got justice for a lot more.”

“I was just doing my job.”

YN moved into the dimly lit quarters. She took her time looking over the room that she spent a week in two years prior. All her belongings that she had kept on her person were in here. Her knives laying on the dresser. She ran her fingers over the cold metal, collecting the dust that had since gathered over the weapons. 

She picked up a particularly special one. Its hilt was made of pure silver and had vine and flower embolisms. The blade itself was smooth and thin, it’s point was needle-sharp. It was a gift from Bucky after their mating. Careful not to pull her shoulder too much, she tossed the blade into the air and caught it with her left hand. She landed in a crouched position with the blade pointing away from her. 

That night, YN slept in one of the boy’s sweaters with the blade under her pillow.

The next morning, YN and Adam walked to the training room.

“Are you sure about this?” Adam asked.

“Cho said I needed to stretch.”

“With a knife?”

The knife YN had slept with was in her hand. She shrugged, “Wouldn’t hurt to toss it around a bit.”

Adam couldn’t help but roll his eyes at YN.

“Adam,” YN said as she pushed the door to the training room open. “If we are going to be friends you should know that I don’t take orders well and—” she tossed the knife in the air. “—knives are my best friend and I don’t leave home without one.”

Adam kept to the door of the training room with his hand resting on his gun while YN worked out. Part of YN was upset with the protection she was getting. She was one of the best assassins and spy’s in the world. She was. . . before she made Fury remove her memories and stopped working her body like she once had. It was going to take time to get her body back to the condition she had before. 

YN was playing jazz as she stretched. The words are sung under her breath as she moved her body.

“What is this?” Adam asked.

“Comin’ Home Baby. Mel Tormé. ‘62.” YN said as she tucked her head and performed a gentle forward roll. 

“You like the older stuff?”

YN chuckled, “You could say that. I mean, I mated with two alphas who were born in the early 1900s.”

Adam chuckled at that.

“BREECH! CELLS HAVE BEEN OPENED! I REPEAT, CELLS HAVE BEEN OPENED!”

“Shit,” YN muttered as Adam drew his weapon.

“Come on, I gotta get you back to your quarters. You should be safe there.”

YN took out her dagger and followed Adam out of the training room.

“I’ve got LN, we are heading back to her—” Adam’s words were cut short when a bullet entered his chest.

“ADAM!” YN screamed, dropping down beside him and applying pressure to his wound.

“You thought it was going to be so easy, little mouse,” Elijah said. He was standing at the end of the hall with another member of the Faceless. 

“Don’t Elijah,” YN said, shielding Adam as best she could. “Just stop. Stop all of this before someone kills you.”

“Oh, are you done seeking revenge, little mouse?”

YN gritted her teeth, “I’m done turning myself into a monster to do it, but if you don’t get back to your cell—”

“You’ll what?” Elijah asked. “We’ve learned numerous times that you can’t kill me.”

YN carefully removed Adam's earpiece and slid it into her own ear. “This is LN, I have a man down and Elijah LN outside the training center. I need back up.” Elijah’s partner raised his weapon and pointed it at YN. “You’re going to let him kill me, Elijah? Your sister?”

“YN, we have guards heading in your direction now,” a voice came through the comm.

“You’re all alone, YN. No one to save you this time.”

Adam laid beneath YN’s hands, his eyes turned to the ceiling, “Run.”

“I won’t leave you, Adam.”

“At least you won’t die alone, little mouse,” Elijah gave his partner the go-ahead. YN raised her head, refusing to back down refusing to look away from her brother.

“You’ll have to look me in the eye when your partner pulls the trigger.”

Elijah smirked. “That’ll be easy.” 

A finger curled around the trigger as Elijah’s eyes met YN’s. His partner fired a bullet and it flew towards YN.

Everything slowed as the metal arm came in front of her, shielding her from the bullet which merely bounced off the arm. Bucky grabbed YN’s waist as the shield flew past them and knocked Elijah’s partner to the ground.

In shock, Elijah stepped back. He watched as Steve caught his shield and looked him dead in the eye. Bucky’s arm tightened around YN’s waist.

“We’re here.”

YN leaned back into Bucky. “We need to get Adam to medbay.”

“A team is on the route. Should be arriving in one minute,” a voice said through the comm.

“Elijah put your hands in the air,” Steve ordered.

Elijah grabbed the gun as the nurses came running up behind YN and Bucky with a gurney. Steve raised his shield as the bullets began raining down on them. Bucky and YN helped the nurses lift Adam onto the gurney as Steve provided them with cover.

The shots came to an abrupt stop and the echo of Elijah’s feet hitting the ground told them he was making a run for it.

“We need to finish this,” Bucky said as the medical team ran off with Adam. Steve lowered his shield and nodded. “For good this time.”

Both men looked towards YN.

“It ends today,” YN said. “Together.”

“You aren’t a monster, YN. Remember that,” Bucky said.

“Neither are you.”

Bucky gently took YN’s face in his hands as he kissed her. Steve’s hand found hers and squeezed it tightly.

“Together,” Steve said after Bucky pulled away.

Bucky and Steve were just a step ahead of YN who held her knife out in front of her. They were ready to strike as soon as they saw Elijah.

They found a SHIELD agent laid face-first on the floor. Steve and Bucky stepped over the body and stood guard while YN looked for a pulse.

“I have a man down. Corridor 16. He has a pulse,” YN said into her comm.

“Does anyone have eyes on Elijah?” Steve asked.

“We have someone coming to that location. Cameras picked Elijah up on corridor 21, heading to the deck.”

“We need to hurry,” Bucky said. 

YN carefully steps the body and they continue on.

“Are you okay?” Steve asked YN.

Her grip on her knife tightened at the thought of killing Elijah. She had spent years planning how she was going to end his life, but over the past week, she came to terms with the fact that death wasn’t the only answer. After what happened in the corridor, YN has realized that it may be the only option.

“Yeah. I’m just ready for this to be over,” she said.

Steve reached behind him, offering his hand to YN. She took it and squeezed it tight.

“It will be over soon.”

Bucky raised his gun as he rounded the corner. When Elijah’s back was in his scope, Bucky pulled the trigger. There was no hesitation in the movement. YN rounded the corner just in time to watch Elijah collapse to his knees as his hands reached behind him.

With her knife in hand, YN moved in front of Elijah as Steve kicked his gun across the floor. Bucky brought the barrel of his gun to Elijah’s temple.

“An execution?” Elijah gasped.

“I thought you could live. Thought that it would cause you more pain living in a cell rather than a quick death,” YN said. “Then I realized that you, like me, won’t ever give up fighting for what we want. Only thing is, you fight to murder and torture innocents while I fight for a world with peace and prosperity. . . and love.“

Elijah chuckled, blood leaked from his mouth as he tried to hold himself up. “My sister, the angel,” he laughed. “What about the people you killed for sport? For money?”

YN’s eyes glanced up at Steve and Bucky. What she thought she would find was not there. Their faces didn’t hold disappointment or fear, but love and comfort.

“I changed. I got out. You won’t ever change, Elijah, will you?”

“Not all of us are saints, little mouse.”

YN squatted down so she was level with her brother. “I loved you, Elijah. I worshipped you. Then you murdered mom and dad and. . .” A tear rolled down her face. “We both changed that day. My only wish is that we lived the life mom and dad wanted us to live. My only wish is that I had my big brother when I needed him.”

Elijah’s face held a look of shock as YN pulled him into her. Her knife entered his chest and he died in his sister's arms. Not in the way she had originally planned that included unimaginable pain. YN gave him a somewhat clean death. A death that gave them both a little bit of peace.

Bucky lowered his gun as YN held her brother's limp form. Tears rolled down her cheeks as she cried for the life her brother could’ve had if he hadn’t been groomed by murders.

_A young Elijah peddled as fast as he could towards the small figure on the ground. YN laid, crying on the ground covered in scrapes. He jumped from his bike and ran towards his baby sister._

_“Little mouse, what happened?”_

_Through sniffles and sobs, YN told Elijah about the trick she was trying to accomplish and had failed miserably. He helped her up and took her to a nearby drug store. He sat her on the curb and gently wiped away the blood and dirty before applying bandaids. Afterward, she reached up and pulled him down for a hug._

_“Thank you, Elijah,” she mumbled. “You’re the best brother.”_

_Elijah held her close. “Can I help you with your trick?”_

_YN nodded as she pulled away and wiped her tears. “Please.”_

_Elijah smiled and took YN’s hand as they walked back towards their bikes._

_“I love you, Elijah.”_

_“I love you, little mouse.”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Comments and feedback are appreciated.
> 
> Insight into why I wrote it like I did: This chapter was in no way written to make you feel sorry for Elijah. He was a bastard. That didn’t stop the reader from still loving the idea of her big brother even though she only just realized that she had them. Elijah was always supposed to die by the readers hands but she had to learn that hate wasn’t the only thing she held for him. I really wanted to show the feelings she had towards Elijah as well as her feelings towards her past. 
> 
> I do hope you enjoyed it. See ya Monday for a happy ending and a lot of smut.


	12. My North, My South, My East and West

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: So much smutt. Like 4K+ words of pure filth. Which I know isn’t a lot, but it’s a lot for me.  
> Also, for those curious, the villa’s lower floor is based on the house in Call Me By Your Name.
> 
> Songs that I listened to while writing: Some Kind of Love by The Killers, Slow Hands by Niall Horan, Mystery of Love by Sufjan Stevens

YN was quiet the following days. She kept mostly to her bed. Steve and Bucky watched her motionless figure curled up in a ball under the covers. Bucky looked at Steve with fear in his eyes which Steve mirrored. Slowly, they moved the covers from YN’s body and climbed in beside her.

“Doll?” Bucky whispered from behind her.

YN curled up tighter as they tried to cuddle, but she wasn’t ready. She could still feel Elijah’s body in her arms. She could still feel his blood as it soaked through his shirt and into hers. The sound of his last breath and the words which were his last rattled around her mind like dice. It was supposed to be easier.

“Sweetheart?” Steve whispered, reaching out to brush YN’s hair from her cheek.

She flinched. “Not yet, Stevie,” she murmured. “I need time, Bucky.”

Steve looked over at Bucky who gave a soft reassuring nod.

“Okay, doll. Take all the time you need. We are here for you.”

A few nights passed and when Steve and Bucky crawled into bed YN reached behind her for Bucky’s hand. He placed his right hand in hers and she squeezed it tightly as she let out a sob.

“Doll? What’s wrong?”

“I thought it would be easier,” she cried.

“Oh, sweetheart,” Steve murmured, kissing her forehead as she reached out for him. She wrapped her arms and legs around him and cried into his chest. “It’s never easy killing someone.”

“Especially one you once loved,” Bucky buried his face in YN’s neck and wrapped his arm around YN and Steve. 

YN calmed as Bucky pressed a sweet kiss to the place his bond had once been. The thread between them rose from the ashes and began to weave together in a loose thread. It wasn’t as strong as it would be if he had broken the skin, but it was enough to help her calm a bit more. Steve leaned down and did the same. Their tender thoughts ran over the threads like fingers on her skin making YN shudder as another soft sob left her lungs. 

Bucky and Steve held their omega tightly as she cried. She cried for the brother she lost. Not the one she lost a few days prior, but the one she lost all those years ago in the snow. 

The vintage convertible pulled up to the villa, but before Steve could bring the car to a complete stop, YN was jumping out of the backseat. Her hand held on to her floppy hat as she ran barefoot to the field. Bucky chuckled and squeezed Steve’s hand before pulling him over for a quick peck on the lips.

_I’ll race you,_ he said down the line so YN was sure to hear it.

Steve grinned and pulled out the keys as Bucky too leaped over the car door and raced after YN. Steve followed and the two bounded towards YN as she skipped through the field giggling the whole way. Her white dress swirled in the breeze around her as she glanced over her shoulders to find her two alphas running straight for her.

She was home and her heart couldn’t be fuller.

Steve gained on Bucky and passed him.

“PUNK!” Bucky called out as Steve swept YN into his arms and kissed her all over her face. 

Bucky caught up to them and YN reached out and grabbed the collar of his baby blue button-up. He grinned as she pulled him towards her and kissed him roughly.

When she pulled away, Steve turned so they were facing the house. YN rested her arm on Steve’s shoulder and ran her fingers along the base of his neck. 

“I missed it so much,” she told them.

“So did I,” Steve said.

“Didn’t know I would,” Bucky said as he remembered his days and nights he spent recovering from HYDRA and dreaming of both Steve and YN. “Never thought I would find a place to call home. But now. . .”

YN reached out her other hand and took Bucky’s metal hand in hers. She felt the emptiness that once filled him to the brim, overflowing far too often, drowning him. 

“Shall we go inside?”

They smiled and Steve set her on her feet. Together, they walked back up the rows of lavender, hand in hand. They gathered their bags from the car and walked to the gate that leads to the yard, through the yard that Sam had taken upon himself to take care of, and to the front door. 

YN pulled the key from the pocket in her dress and placed it into the lock. There was a soft click before she pushed open the door.

Everything was still and quiet. The sheets that had been placed over all the furniture two years prior had been removed by Wanda a few days before. Everything had been dusted and food had been replaced in the kitchen.

To their left was the office. Inside YN saw herself so many years earlier curled up in her father's leather-bound couch with a blanket wrapped tightly around her that she had covered in her mother’s perfume. A cigar was lit on the desk, its scent filled the room. A small empty glass sat beside her, she had since moved on to drinking straight from the bottle. The night sky lit up her face and the tears that ran down it as she took another swing from her drink.

To their right, was the sitting room. They all remembered their first Christmas as mates in that room. The fire was roaring as YN bounced around handing out presents to everyone. Steve, Bucky, and YN had claimed the couch. Natasha and Sam each took a chair while Wanda sat on the ground by the tree. YN’s smiled grew as everyone opened the present that she had been waiting for months to give to them. All year YN kept her eye out for the perfect gift to give her friends, many of her gifts came from somewhere she had stayed at for a mission. Steve gently kissed her cheek after opening his present, while Bucky kissed her forehead after he opened his.

They moved down the hallway. 

The main room was to their right. Bucky was sprawled on one of the couches as YN gently played with his hair with one hand and held a book with the other. His eyes were closed but he didn’t sleep. He listened to every word YN read aloud. Steve stood at the doorway behind them. The afternoon breeze brushed his back as leaned against the door frame listening to YN read and watching his best friend and lover he wasn’t sure he was allowed to love, become comfortable and at peace, in the lap of the omega he yearned to call his.

To their left was the stairwell but past that was the kitchen. All three saw something different.

YN saw herself by the backdoor screaming for her mates as the bond burned.

Bucky saw himself sitting in a chair as YN cut his hair.

Steve saw himself standing in the doorway hearing YN tell Bucky that she had feelings for the both of them.

“The bedroom?” YN murmured, eager to leave the past behind her and make new memories.

Steve’s hand came to her back while Bucky’s took her hand in his. They lead her up the stairs in silence as the memories that the villa held washed over them.

Sunlight guided their way towards their room. A four-poster bed, which had been replaced years before, was placed between two end tables to their left. By the window was a huge chair where YN liked to read but that wasn’t the memories they had when they looked at it. No. The memory that chair would forever hold was of their mating night.

YN and Bucky dropped their bags by the door. YN turned and jumped into Bucky’s arms. He chuckled as his hands grabbed her ass and pressed her into him as she kissed him.

Steve grinned as he moved the bags to the closet. Bucky stumbled blindly towards the bed, YN still clinging to him. The two laughed as they landed on the bed with a gentle bounce. Steve came up behind Bucky and kissed the back of his neck as YN reached up and ruffled his hair. Her fingers raked against the back of his neck as she pulled him over Bucky’s shoulder and took his bottom lip between her teeth. Bucky rested his head on YN’s chest and watched as she tugged Steve’s lip causing him to growl low in his throat.

YN smirked before releasing Steve. She felt Bucky’s erection on her thigh and she reached down to grace his dark trousers with the back of her hand.

“What do my boys want?” She asked as Steve rolled off Bucky and landed on the bed beside them.

“You, doll.”

“Only you.”

“It’s going to be one of those nights, isn’t it?” YN whispered.

“Do you object?” Bucky asked as he too rolled off and took the space on the other side of her.

She shook her head as she reached over to Steve and began unbuttoning his shirt. “No. The slow, delicate nights after not being with each other for so long—” YN slide her leg over Steve as her hand dipped between his shirt and chest. “—those are my favorite kinds of nights.” She climbed on top of Steve and kissed him. His skin was warm beneath her fingers that brushed his shirt away from his chiseled chest and torso. 

Bucky watched in awe as his long lost mate leaned forward with pupils blown wide and caressed Steve’s collar with the tip of her tongue.

“I missed you, sweetheart. So much.”

“I know,” YN whispered as she made her way to his right nipple. “Missed you two more than you’ll ever know.” Her teeth grazed his nipple before she took it in her mouth and sucked it.

Steve drew in a sharp breath as Bucky moved to kissed Steve.

“Forgot how much our girl liked to toy with you,” he muttered between heated kisses.

YN sat up and removed her dress and tossed it to the side. She watched her mates kiss each other. Her skin began to tingle at the thought of everything that would happen during the night. She counted the hours of sleep she would surely miss as her fingers trailed up her own thighs, over her underwear, and up her sides leaving goosebumps in her wake.

_YN_ , Bucky rasped down the bond. _Get down here, doll._

_I prefer the view from up here, thank you._

Steve chuckled as Bucky pulled away and growled at YN who simply smirked at her alpha. Rough hands groped YN’s thighs as she leaned over and gave Bucky’s lips the same treatment she had given Steve’s.

Her fingers unbuttoned Bucky’s shirt and removed it as Steve discarded her bra and took her breast in his hands. Bucky pulled her closer and allowed her to deepen the kiss as Steve sat up and brought her nipple to his mouth. Steve’s arms tighten around YN as he nipped at the skin between her breast and licked little circles around her hard buds. YN gasped and withered above Steve giving Bucky the opportunity to take over. He dominated YN’s mouth with his until she’s breathless.

“God,” Bucky murmured. “How could I forgot the noises that come from your mouth?”

YN laughed as ran her fingers through Steve’s hair and kissed the top of his head.

“You won’t forget it ever again. Not after tonight,” she said as ran her fingers over the scars on his shoulder. 

Her eyes took in everyone before she leaned over and kissed where metal met skin. Bucky closed his eyes and focused not on the memories those scars held but instead focused on the soft kitten licks YN left as she made her way to his neck, throat, all the way to his lips. She didn’t dare kiss him on the lips yet. Instead, she kissed the corner of his mouth, the tip of his nose, his cheeks, his eyes—

“Stop stalling, doll, and kiss me,” Bucky growled making YN smirk but do as he wished.

Steve released one of YN’s nipples with a soft pop and watched her and Bucky fight for dominance. Through the thin bond, he could feel YN and Bucky’s tongues as they nudged each other. Steve reached out and ran his fingers along YN’s collar.

“Sweetheart?” He whispers as he came to her bare gland.

YN pulled away and looked over at Steve. Bucky groaned at the loss of YN’s lips, but he too gave Steve his attention.

“You’ll tell me when you are ready to mate, right?” Steve asked. “I— I don’t want to force you like—” he swallowed the anxiety that bubbled up inside him at the thought of the HYDRA/Faceless compound.

YN removed her hands from where they had tangled with Bucky’s hair and tenderly took his face into her hands. “I want you, Stevie. Want your mark whenever you are ready to give it to me.” She kissed him so softly as his arms tightened around her. Bucky rested his head on YN’s back, tears welled up in his eyes as the thoughts from that awful place surfaced as well.

YN turned and looked at him. “My Bucky,” she whispered. “I want you. Both of you. Now and forever. I don’t care if you mark me with a knot in me tonight, fully clothed tomorrow, or when we start our cycle in a month. All I care about is having you as my mates.”

“We want you too, doll,” Bucky said as YN wiped away his tears.

_I love you,_ YN said down the bond.

_I love you, doll._

_Love you, too, sweetheart._

“Do you want to continue?” YN asked.

Bucky ran his fingers up YN’s sides as light as he could make a shiver run down YN’s spine.

“Shouldn’t have stopped,” he murmured in her ear before nibbling her earlobe.

_Steve?_

_Can I taste you?_

Bucky chuckled from behind YN as Steve’s words flowed hesitantly down the bond.

_Nothing would make me happier._

_How you want her, Stevie?_

Steve kissed your shoulder as he thought of all the positions he could have you in. 

_Will you get on you back for me?_

YN couldn’t help the heat that rose to tint her cheeks or the devilish grin that found her way to her lips as she slid from Steve’s lap. Bucky got up from the bed and watched as YN laid down while steve kneeled at the end of the bed. 

YN gasped as Steve pulled her towards him. His arms held her thighs open as he gently kissed her legs. His warm breath brushed against her covered pussy. She moaned when Steve pressed his nose into her and breathed her in. Ever so slowly, Steve began to peel her panties off and all she could do was close her eyes and feel every movement. The brush of his fingers as the pulled her underwear off sent small shock waves through her system. 

Bucky leaned over YN’s face and she gasps in shock as she feels Bucky’s tongue lick her lips as Steve licked her pussy. 

“Can’t wait to taste you on Stevie’s lips.”

YN kissed Bucky back as she reached down with his cold metal fingers and parted YN’s folds. Steve gently caressed the little ring of her entrance before he dragged it up to her clit and circled it once. . . twice. . . then he grazed her most sensitive spot with his teeth before wrapping his lips around the nub and sucking. YN’s back arched off the bed as she gasped into Bucky’s mouth.

“Stevie,” she moaned when Bucky’s mouth left hers to kiss down her chin and neck. 

Steve moans at the sound of the nickname coming from your lips, sending vibrations to her cunt. He pulled away to look up at YN. Her eyes had fluttered closed as Bucky sucked at one of her nipples.

_Look at us, sweetheart._

YN’s eyes opened just in time to see Steve’s slick covered mouth disappear under her mound. His tongue gently thrust into her causing YN to grab the comforter in a death grip. She thrust to meet his tongue and Steve helped guide her hips off the bed as they got rougher and faster. Steve moaned into her again as she coated his mouth in juices that tasted sweeter than all the candies in the universe.

YN clenched around his tongue as she began to chase her first orgasm of the night. Steve removed his tongue and pressed it against her clit. Bucky’s cold metal finger met Steve’s warm tongue and together they brought YN over the edge. She moaned their names as her walls clenched and the wave of pleasure washed over her. Beginning as a tingle in her clit and like ripples in water, the tingle spread throughout her body. Steve and Bucky let her ride it out until the last ripple disappeared, leaving her panting heavily. 

Steve pulled away from YN’s pussy but was instantly pulled into a kiss with Bucky who licked the extra slick from around Steve’s lips. YN sat up on her forearms and watched Bucky’s hold Steve’s face still as he cleaned his face. Steve groaned and YN noticed Bucky’s ass clench as he thrust into Steve. YN smirked and crawled over to them. As they kissed and grinned into each other, YN slid her hand between them and began to unbutton their belts. Bucky’s hips stopped their assault momentarily as YN pushed down his trousers followed by Steve’s. The echo of the belt hitting the floor echoed around them as they stepped out of the pile of clothes and into the bed with YN. 

“Steve,” YN said. “Down.”

The tips of Steve’s ears flushed red as YN ordered him. Bucky’s arms looped around YN and teased her nipples as Steve laid down beside them. YN shuddered as Bucky blew hot air beside her ear.

_What are you going to do, doll?_

_Don’t know yet,_ YN said down the bond as the back of her fingers graced Steve's inner thigh. _What do you think I should do?_

Bucky growled as YN’s hand caused Steve’s breath to hitch. _Let’s see how long he goes before he’s begging for his balls to be touched._

Steve groaned as Bucky reached out and squeezed his length roughly. YN smirked and dragged her fingers up to his shaft. Bucky’s hand moved back to YN’s breast allowing her free rein of Steve’s cock. She leaned down and kissed the precum from the tip before showering his length with soft kitten licks.

Bucky’s flesh hand flattened over YN’s stomach as his metal one moved to cover her mound. YN gasped when the cold hard finger pressed into her. She looked over her shoulder, Steve’s cock in her hands, and was met with Bucky’s warm dark eyes. He slowly pumped into her and she gently thrust back into him. 

_Fuck, Bucky, please,_ she begged down the bond.

_Just wait, doll. Promise I’ll have you seeing stars in no time._

YN leaned back down and took Steve’s cock into her mouth and sucked gently. Steve had to fight the urge to thrust into her mouth. Bucky’s finger found YN’s sweet spot and he gently massaged and curled his finger into it.

_Fuck_ , Steve and YN moaned down the line at once. 

Their moans and groans of pleasure filled the room and it had Steve begging YN to touch his balls. Her hand dipped down and cupped them before kneading them the way that Steve loved.

“Stop,” Steve groaned as he felt the familiar swell at the base of his cock. It was the hardest thing to say in a time like this but he wasn’t ready for it to end. 

YN’s mouth left him with a pop and Bucky slowly removed his finger. They all stayed where they were, panting as they slowly moved back from the ledge.

_I need you,_ YN finally spoke. _Need you both. Like when we mated._

_Like when we mated? Doll, you gotta be more specific._

_Orgasm two._

Bucky and Steve grinned at the memory. Bucky grabbed YN by the waist and hauled her off the bed. They stumbled over to the chair where Bucky sat down and pulled YN into his lap.

“Where’s the lube?” Steve growled in frustration as he dug through the nightstand drawer.

“My bag,” YN chuckled as Bucky thrust against her.

“You know, at first I thought it was a fantasy. But now that I remember. . . You were getting your memories back too, doll.”

YN brushed Bucky’s long hair from his face. “Yeah. I was, wasn’t I?”

They both looked out the window at the lavender fields. Steve made a noise of triumph as he found the bottle of lube. YN slide from Bucky’s lap and the boys watched as she unlatched the panels and pushed them open.

“Never will get tired of that view,” Steve said as he stared at YN’s naked body by the window. She was surrounded by the perfect Italian countryside. 

YN turned around and sat on the windowsill. She smirked and wiggled her finger in that sexy come hither motion. 

Steve wasted no time, he tossed the lube at Bucky who caught it with one hand. He reached beside him for the drawer and pulled out a condom.

“Well, that expired. YN?”

YN laughed as Steve grabbed her waist and pulled her into him. Her fingers tugged at his hair, pulling his face down to meet hers. One hand moved to her lower back, while the other to her ass. She jumped into his arms without breaking the kiss.

_Bag_ , YN said down the thread.

Bucky got up from the chair and fetched a condom. Steve sat down with YN in his lap.

When she couldn’t live a second longer without a breath, she pulled away.

“My perfect morning,” she rasped as the memory came back to her.

“My perfect omega.“

YN lifted up just a bit to allow Steve to line himself up. He pressed the tip to her entrance and dragged it between her folds. He smeared as much of her juices on his cock before he pressed into her. Bucky came up behind her and kissed her shoulder.

“You ready for me, doll?”

“Always.”

Bucky’s lube covered finger gently worked its way into her ass. YN groaned and fell back, her head resting against Bucky’s broad chest. 

“Don’t stop,” she gasped.

“Wouldn’t dream of it.”

He added a second finger and gently opened her up.

“I’m ready, Bucky. Please.”

“You sure, YN?”

“Never been more sure of anything in my life.”

“Not even when you told us you liked us?” Bucky asked.

“Nope.”

“What about when you said you loved us and wanted to be our mates?” Steve asked.

“Not even then,” she grinned as they fell back into the little game they had once played.

Bucky leaned down so his lips were against YN’s ear. “What about Berlin?”

YN blushed at the memory of their time in Berlin. “Well. . . Berlin was. . .”

Steve smirked, “Berlin was.”

There was a collective sigh at the memory of Berlin before Bucky was gently pressing YN forwards. She gasped as Bucky slowly entered her from behind.

“Bucky,” she groaned.

“I know, doll,” he panted. “I know.”

Steve cradled YN’s face and kissed her softly as they waited for her body to adjust to having both super soldier alphas inside her. 

Everything slowed. Bucky slowly ran his fingers up and down YN’s sides. Steve kissed her softly. Bucky’s lips were on YN’s neck and shoulder. Steve’s fingers danced over her spine.

Then as if a million smoke bombs went off, YN moved up and back down. The three moaned as she set the pace. Fast and rough for a moment, then soft and slow the next. She moved between them constantly changing how she moved. 

One of Steve’s hands drops to YN’s hips. His head falls back with a soft thud as his grip on her tightens.

“Yes. I want bruises.”

“Like Paris?” Steve groaned as his eyes fluttered shut.

“Just like Paris.”

“You two find it weird that we have our most memorable sex in city’s?” Bucky’s moaned as he thrust into YN from behind.

YN shrugged. “How else are we to remember?”

“That’s true.”

YN reached back and grabbed Bucky’s hair. “Give me everything you have, Barnes.”

Bucky growled, taking both of YN’s hips in his hands, one landing on top of Steve’s, and he began pounding into her with every bit of energy in him. YN moaned at the feeling of being pulled back and forth between the two men. It was her favorite feeling. The feeling of absolute bliss. 

“Stevie,” Bucky called over YN’s shoulder to Steve who looked like he could very well be unconscious if it wasn’t for the tiny whimpers and moans that were leaving his lips.

YN leaned forward and pulled Steve into a kiss. “You sleeping on us, old man?” She murmured.

“So good,” he groaned as he opened his eyes. 

YN and Bucky laughed. Bucky leaned over YN and kissed Steve. The rhythm going between the three driving each insane. They are all running towards that ledge again. Knots are beginning to form. Soon to catch.

“Fuck, don’t stop. Don’t ever stop,” YN moaned.

“Come on, doll. I’m so close. You gonna take this knot in your ass?” Bucky groaned against Steve’s lips even though the words were for YN.

“Yes. Bucky, please.”

“Bucky. . .” Steve groaned. “Bucky, I can feel you. . . YN. . . I’m. . .”

Steve’s knot is the first to catch. He thrust into her fully and locked her to him. 

“Steve,” YN groaned as she fell against his chest.

Bucky’s finger found YN’s clit and began to massage it roughly. “Come on, YN. No one gets left behind. Not one of us.”

Bucky thrusts into her a few more times, her ass clenching around him as his knot catches. They follow Steve over the ledge and find overwhelming calm and pleasure at the bottom.

When the knots went down, Bucky stumbled into the adjacent bathroom. He came back to find YN resting her head on Steve’s chest, eye mostly shut as she sat in the aftermath. Steve was peppering her forehead with light kisses as he held her tightly.

Bucky got to his knees behind YN and pressed his lips to the base of her spine while his hands slowly worked the cold washcloth over her abused holes. She twitched in Steve’s arms at the feeling.

“Too much,” she muttered.

“Once is enough for our perfect omega?” Bucky asked.

YN peeked over her shoulder at him. “I don’t think that’s fair.”

Steve’s chest rumbled beneath her as he chuckled. “I don’t think I could go another round either, Buck. So tired.”

“Well, that’s because you’re an old man, Stevie,” YN said, kissing his neck.

“Now that isn’t fair,” Steve said with a small grin on his face.

YN reached up and ran a finger along his jaw. “‘M sorry, alpha,” she whispered softly, nibbling at his neck.

After Bucky finished cleaning YN, he slowly lifted her off Steve and gently laid her down in the middle of the bed. He then went over and began to clean Steve. He kissed steve as he took Steve’s cock into the washcloth. Steve whimpered into Bucky’s lips.

“Too sensitive. . .”

“Gotta get you cleaned, Stevie. Can’t have you ruining the clean sheets.”

“Isn’t that what clean sheets are for?” YN called from the bed.

Bucky and Steve both growled at that.

“Come to bed, please,” YN whimpered. “Need my big, strong alphas to hold me while I sleep. I promise I’ll take good care of you in the morning.”

Bucky and Steve move to their side of the bed and climb in beside YN. They both kiss her cheeks and wrap their arms around her.

“Doll, you know this is a three-way street.”

“You don’t take care of us, sweetheart.”

YN smiled and kissed them both. “I know. We take care of each other.”

The windows and doors of the villa were all open, allowing a nice breeze to circulate the house. Bucky sat in a chair on the patio with a towel on his shoulder. He watched Steve’s as bounce every now and again as he tended to the small vegetable garden. YN’s fingers danced up Bucky’s neck to slowly get his attention.

“What are you thinking about?” She whispered in his ear as she trimmed off another inch of hair.

Bucky blushed but didn’t take his eyes off Steve. “We haven’t been together since—” His voice broke off.

YN squeezed his shoulder, knowing how hard it was for the two of them to acknowledge their feelings for one of another. How long it took them to feel comfortable with each other sexually when YN wasn’t in the game. She was gentle about it. Leaving them books and toys and lube when she was away on missions. She didn’t care if they slept together or not, but she had a feeling that they wanted to but it scared them. So she gave them space and information to explore on their own in their own time.

She couldn’t help the smile she got when she remembered the phone call she got once.

“YN,” Steve’s voice was soft and anxious.

“What’s wrong, Steve?”

“Bucky and I. . . we slept together.”

“You did?”

“Yeah. . .”

“Did you like it?”

There was a long pause.

“Yes. . .”

Her phone beeped again.

“Stevie, I’m gonna have to put you on hold— hello?”

“YN,” Bucky said quickly, “I think I made a mistake. Steve and I— we. . . we slept together and then he disappeared into the bathroom and he won’t come out. . . I think I hurt him.”

YN chuckled. “You didn’t hurt him, Buck.”

“How do you know?”

“Because I have him on the other line and he said he enjoyed it.”

“Enjoyed what?” Bucky asked.

YN laughed, “Sex with you, dummy.”

“Oh. . . He’s on the phone with you then?” 

“Yep.”

He released a heavy sigh and YN heard the door open.

“You talking with, YN?” Steve asked.

“Yeah. You?”

“Yes.”

YN set the scissors on the table and looked over at Bucky. “You need two need to talk about it then. If you want to have sex with him, tell him.”

Bucky's eyes were huge as he looked at YN. “You think so?”

“I know so.”

Bucky nodded his head. “I will. After you finish the hair.”

YN smiled and went back to cutting his hair. 

“And YN?”

“Hmm.”

“Do you mind shaving the beard?”

“As you wish.”

The next few weeks were slow and the three mates savored it. Mornings were filled with laughter as they fixed breakfast and eat it on the patio. Afternoons spent in the small pool, or down by the beach. Some days they took their bikes and rode to town for ice cream and books. Nights were filled with passion and ecstasy. Then, YN’s heat started.

YN was withering against Steve who was holding her legs open. She cried out for Bucky as he rutted into her. Steve held YN tight as his hardening cock was wedged between her ass. She thrust into him every time Bucky thrust into her. 

“Mark me,” she cried as the scent of both her alphas ruts and her heat filled the space around them.

Steve kissed her neck where his marks used to be. “Are you sure, sweetheart?”

“Never been more sure. . .”

“More sure than you were a month ago?” Bucky groaned.

“Fuck, not now. Please, just do it, please,” a warm tear slowly ran down her cheek.

Bucky thrust into her a few more times, her head lolling back against Steve’s shoulder. Bucky’s knot caught and both alphas sunk their teeth into her neck. YN screamed as she was thrown into an orgasm that had her body shaking between her alphas.

Rising from the ashes came the threads. The strengthen and hardened together.

_Won’t ever let them break again, doll,_ Bucky said through the bond as he licked his mark. _  
_

_I love you. Both of you,_ YN said.

_Love you too, sweetheart,_ Steve kissed the mark he had made.

_More than you’ll ever know,_ Bucky pulled his mates close and refused to let them go.

The End.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you again for reading this, I had so much fun writing it. If you enjoyed it, be sure to subscribe to the series, there will be bonus content coming your way. I don’t know when it will be coming, but it will be coming! They will be long, some will be fluffy, others will be angsty, but all will be smutty. And yes, Berlin is one of them!  
> Thank you to all who commented, you kept me writing, thank you.  
> Love you all, stay safe, and I’ll see you with the next one!


End file.
